Raising Grace
by Hunter1996
Summary: Grace Water's never excepted to be loved or cared for, after Sam and Dean save her she realizes what family means. It will be a rocky road of growing and healing but Grace finds potential in herself she never thought she had.
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! This is my first time EVER writing a fanfic! I've read them for so long, and since I love to write and had this story in my mind for a while I decided to share it!**

 **This story takes place in Season 10, but my story won't exactly follow follow the plot line. It will more likely be random hunts I make up, and adding in important events. I can try to add them in, but no promises! This is defiantly a Hurt/Comfort, Daddy/Daughter story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Supernatural except my OC, Grace Waters.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It's been 3 months since I've seen the sun.

Or at least I thought, I tried my best to track the days by carving a line for each day on the wall. Sometimes I forgot to count days, and other days I would be unconscious. The bad man would come in and punish me if I was bad. I was a very bad girl apparently, but I never knew what I did wrong.

I sniffled and wiped my dirty face as I continued to scrub the disgusting floor. I was currently in the kitchen, completing one of the many chores the bad man had for me. I tried to always comply, I was so scared of him. If I did the chore wrong he would hit me, or lock me in my room without food for days. Even though I was only six, I knew how to survive.

My breath hitched when I heard loud footsteps and I peered through my long hanging brown hair. Through the sea of my hair I saw him coming towards me and I flinched away; clutching the scrub brush in my hand. Please leave me alone, please—

"What did I TELL you, you little brat? I wanted this done an HOUR ago! How can I torture my victims when it looks like a hell hole, huh?" he growled, his rancid breath blowing over my face he was so close. He was much taller than me, bald and honestly looked like a vulture in my six-year-old eyes. When I didn't answer or respond he grabbed my hair, I cried out; squeezing my eyes shut.

"You stupid, little WHORE. I honestly don't know why I saved you from that group home, you deserved that hole in a wall." The bad man spat in my face and gripped my hair tighter. My breathing came on faster, and before I could brace myself he threw me into the wall. My cries were unnoticed as he kicked me in the ribs. I grunted and pulled myself in a ball, tears streaming down my face.

"Please…please stop, I'm sorry. I won't ever be bad again, please, please, please!" I whispered, begging him. I was so confused, even after all these years under his brutal hands I was still so scared. My heart was beating out of my chest as he lifted his fist at me. I flinched but the blow never came. The doorbell had rung. I was safe. I almost bawled with relief.

The bad man grinned, his yellow teeth taunting me, "Well, looks like the little whore is spared…for now. Get back into your room and lock the door. If you DARE make a sound, your whumping will be a lot worse." He turned around, walking to the door.

I whimpered as I tried to stand and nearly fell down again. My tummy hurt and I was close to just falling apart right there. But after the bad man turned his head and winked, I limped as fast as I could to my room. Almost tripping over the shaggy carpet, I collapsed into my room and slammed my door shut. I winced, oh no I really hope he doesn't beat me because of that.

I scrambled into the corner, my eyes adjusting well to the dark. I trembled and tried to make myself as small and quite as possible. I don't really remember a time where I wasn't afraid. I remember the bad man, "saving me" when I was three, and this torture had gone on since then. No family, no parents, nobody. Not like the characters in the books I stole from him, they all had people that loved them. A mommy, or daddy. My heart ached and I choked down tears.

All of a sudden I heard loud gunshots and I clutched my arms. My short nails digging into my skin as my heart raced. I could feel a wetness begin to spread in my underpants and my tummy began to hurt again. I shivered and closed my eyes waiting for I don't know what, but anything but this.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Grace

**SO, I've decided to post the next chapter since I've already have a couple written! I hope to post at least twice a week so we shall see! I will try my best to have Dean and Sam stay as true to their characters as possible. A little more action happens, so I hope you guys will enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Grace**

* * *

 **Boulder, Colorado**

 _24 hours earlier_

 **SAM'S POV**

"Dean, really?" I questioned my brother with a little bit of disgust but also a bit of laughter—not that I would mention that part to Dean any time soon. I was in awe my brother somehow managed not to gain 50 pounds after all the crap he ate; the burger stuffed in his mouth included.

Dean grinned, pieces of food showing and I winced, "What Sammy, I'm a carnivore. Now continue eating your rabbit food Mr. Health Goo-Roo." He grumbled and swallowed. Followed by a burp, I sighed.

We were currently at a Diner in the middle of Ohio, trying to follow up a case on a Shapeshifter. However, Dean hated research and decided that we needed to take a brake at the local Diner. But I wasn't giving in; even when this salad was the best I had at a Diner in months.

I shoved the journals, research and work we've figured out so far towards him, "Seriously Dean we've taken a much longer than needed break and after all these mysterious child disappearances we need to get to the bottom of this."

My brother sighed and for once in months looked like my badass big brother, "Sam I know. These kids deserve better I'm sorry I'm just still getting used to being…me you know?" About a month ago Dean was a demon and after all the things we went through to try and get him back to normal it finally worked. So far things were normal for us…and trying to figure out this case would be the cherry on top.

"Great let's get back to work then." I grunted and stood up gathering all our things. We were going to beat this son of a bitch; we were both on the same page on that. A monster was a monster, until they hurt innocent children. That's when they crossed the line.

* * *

 **D** **EANS POV**

After Sam's insisting attitude, we were back in the musty hotel room. He was right though, we needed to kick this bastard's ass, especially if he was hurting little kids.

"Check this out" Sam said, turning his laptop around for me to see. On it was an Amber Alert website, looked to be where lost or missing children were put. The days and times of children on milk cartons were gone. I sighed and looked, "Ok…what am I looking at?"

Sam clicked onto a photo that became bigger showing a little girl about two or three years old. Man oh man was she a cutie, my eyes crinkled in sadness.

I coughed my heart clenching, "Okay yeah a little girl…so what?"

Sam laughed sadly, "Well this is Grace Waters and apparently she was abducted at her group home a couple of years ago. The only witness however said it was a man, with glowing silver eyes. Sound familiar?"

"Shapeshifter…shit man we have a lead! We need to find this little girl, hopefully that bastard didn't kill her." I grunted with disgust. After looking into the deep brown eyes of the little girl I had a strange sense of protectiveness. I didn't even know her but I instantly felt connected to her. From the looks of it Sam was feeling the same way. This bastard didn't know what was coming to him.

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

Once we figured out who this guy was, and managed to track down his location we were on the road in minutes. Dean sped the whole way there, and this time I didn't care. After seeing the picture of Grace, I felt an added rush to go kill this thing and bring justice for her. Dean and I talked and probably Grace was dead. No child could survive living with a Shapeshifter, especially one that liked killing children in his past time. I was bracing myself for the worst.

He lived in a normal house, but that didn't mean terrible things were going on in the inside. Dean crept the Impala on a side street, the night blanketing us both. He handed my gun to me, "You ready?" I grimaced, "Always."

We got out and patrolled the area. All the windows had been nailed shut with plywood, so the only other option was to be obvious. Or Dean's method in ringing the doorbell.

"Dean…." I whispered as a caught up to him, surprised he would do such a thing. He turned to me and smirked, "Come on Sammy, I'm ready to bust his balls, might as well do it right." He then cocked his gun and turned back. I sighed as we waiting, guns covered and loaded. I could hear shouting from the inside and both Dean and I looked at each other. Could this guy be holding prisoners? Or were they friends? Either way this guy was getting ganked.

The door opened to show a tall man (not as tall as me, but taller than Dean) with a bald shiny head, and disgustingly yellow teeth. His appearance matched with our Shapeshifter goon. Dean smiled, "Pizza delivery, you son of a bitch." And then took out his gun and shot the Shapeshifter in the knee. I pulled out my own gun and quickly slipped my way inside while Dean dealt with the monster. I could hear his wails as I slipped into all the rooms, scouting the surface of the house. After hearing those yells, something was off and I couldn't seem to shake it off.

It was an old and musty home, looked as if someone decorated in the early 70's and never changed a thing since then. But it was empty, the only sign of someone being the scrub brush and wash bucket in the kitchen—however that could have been the Shapeshifter. Sighing I turned and started to walk back to Dean, hopefully by now he had ganked him.

As I passed one of the closed doors I started to hear sniffling noises and stopped. I turned and pressed my ear to the door, trying to breathe quietly. It wasn't my imagination as I started to hear more whimpers from the other side. I tried opening the door but it appeared to be locked, well looks like this guy is getting a broken door.

I stepped back and kicked down the door, light immediately pouring into the dark room. I raised my gun and searched the room, what caught my eye was a small head in the corner.

My heart pounded as I stepped into the room slowly, lowering my gun in the process. The putrid scent of urine hit my nose and I winced. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could finally see what was in the room. It wasn't much, just some boxes and blankets on the hard wood floor. What really caught my attention was the small person huddled in the corner.


	3. Chapter 2: Trust

**Hey guys! After completing another chapter so soon, I decided to put up the next one! There getting longer...so bear with me! And just a reminder Grace is a abused child, so of course she will be whiney and needy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Grace! :)**

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

My heart was racing a mile a minute as a very tall man was getting closer to me. It wasn't the bad man, and it wasn't any of his friends. When the floor creaked under his weight I whimpered and buried myself deeper into the hard corner.

"Shhhh, shhhh it's okay." The tall man whispered and crouched down to my level. He was still a giant but my eyes were starting to adjust to his other features. He had longish brown hair that touched his chin, warm hazel eyes and dimples. He looked…very nice. Like someone who wanted to help and not hurt me. Until he started to reach towards me.

"NO!" I yelled, surprising both of us. Crying I flinched away from him and continued to hide in the corner.

The tall man looked very sad, "Shhh, sweetie it's okay. We're here to save you, take you away from this horrible place I promise." Still talking very quietly, hands raised up as if I was a wild animal waiting to be tamed. "My name is Sam, and I'm not going to hurt you I promise. We're going to take you far away from here." He seemed to be choking with emotion on the last part, but his face was still open and patient. Could I trust him? My mind was whirling and I was cold and tired. My tummy still hurt but maybe this man could help me.

I slowly started to lean towards him and his face looked relieved. His big hands were warm against my sides as he pulled me gently towards him and slowly stood up. He had swung me to his side, setting me on his hip. I latched onto him, his warmth radiating off of him. It made me drowsy and I remembered how sleepy I was. I felt…safe. Slowly sleep captured me as I felt the sway of Sam's big lumbering steps.

* * *

 _"Carry on my Wayward son…there will be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more…"_ music floated in the air as my mind came to. Where was I? I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was laying down. In a car? Deep voices were talking in the front, and I quickly closed my eyes again and listened to them.

"Sammy, we're going to have to take her to the police. Or at least some hospital!" a deep gravelly voice spoke, he sounded angry.

There was a sigh from the front, "Dean we can't just drop her off somewhere. Didn't you look at her? Bruises, welts, and she's severally malnourished. She might be Grace! Dean you didn't see the look in her eyes when I was trying to talk to her. There was no hope." This voice was also deep but more like velvet. It sounded familiar…Sam! It was that nice giant who promised I would be safe.

There was a rustle and a slam on the brakes, "Sam we can't have a little girl on the hunts with us, it's just not safe. I know your attached now, but were going to drop her off at least at the group home she was at. Damn this traffic is up my ass."

What, no I didn't want to leave them. I didn't want to leave Sammy who was safe. I didn't want to go back to the group home, was I a bad girl? I couldn't breathe, tears started to blur my vision and I whimpered.

Suddenly they stopped talking and Sam turned towards me with a sad smile on his face, "Hey sweetie, you okay? Were almost at the motel then you can take a bath and we can fix you up." His warm eyes crinkled and I wanted to stay.

I started to sob, my breath hitching. Why couldn't I stop crying? I was just so upset; I didn't want to leave them even though I hardly knew them. I was such a baby!

"Look what you did Sammy—you made her cry! Hey darlin' it's okay this Moose hasn't had a girlfriend in a while so he doesn't know how to talk to special little girls like yourself." I looked up to see the other man's eyes. They were green and also kind like Sam's. A little harder, but still warm.

"Dean, please just shut up." He argued and pulled all his attention on me again. "Sweetie what's wrong? You hurting again?"

How did he know my body hurt all over? Instead of telling them the true reason I nodded wanly and sniffled. He grunted, and reached towards me. His long arms easily reaching me and pulled me into his arms. I latched on and found myself on his lap, my head rested on his warm chest. His head leaned down, "What hurts honey?"

I shifted mumbling, "My tummy…" it wasn't a lie. My tummy still hurt after the bad man kicked me. Sam's large hands started to pry my hands away from my stomach and gently poked and prodded me. I let him, too tired to argue. Until his fingers hit my side I flinched and whimpered. I curled deeper into his stomach. He frowned and started to pull up my dirty shirt revealing large purple bruises littering my ribs. He sucked in his breath and let my shirt fall.

"Yep, Dean we might need to find a Motel sooner. Her bruises are bad." He said sadly while gently stroking my head making me feel even sleepier. I don't remember what Dean said because darkness welcomed me again.

I awoke to whispers and light; my body was laid on a bed? I felt the bed sink down and I turned my head to see Sammy sitting next to me. I looked up at him and he smiled dimples and all.

"Well hello there, we just got to a Motel. Dean my brother went to the store to get some food for all of us and I'm going to check you out okay? How does that sound?" I don't know why he was giving me a choice, no one had ever done that for me. I blinked at him and slowly put my thumb in my mouth. I know it's what babies do but I couldn't help it, I was still scared the bad man would come and take me away from Sammy's dimples and Dean's laugh.

Sam frowned but took my silence as a yes. He also didn't say anything about my thumb but I'm sure he would bring it up at some point. He started checking me over, telling me to open my mouth and looking in with a flashlight. He also was bending my arms and legs asking if anything hurt. I didn't know why but I didn't argue with Sammy because I felt so safe.

He started looking at my bruises and welts, "We can put some cream on these after you have a nice bubble bath. Do you like lots of bubbles?" he tickled my side and I giggled. He smiled and swooped me up. I laughed and nuzzled my face in his neck. He smelled like pine, leather and musk. I yawned, I don't know why I was so tired all the time.

Sam adjusted me on his hip while he opened the bathroom door and put the water on, "Hey now, you can't go to sleep yet sweetie. We got to get you nice and clean, get some cream on you and food in you, okay?" he brushed my dirty hair out of my face and I pushed my face towards it. I wasn't used to all this attention and I was basking in it.

Before I knew it I was naked and in the bathtub, Sam was quick and gentle. I shivered and Sammy started rubbing my back with a washcloth. My lid's kept drooping and he laughed, "I know your tired. Can you tell me your name though? Is it Grace?"

How did he know that? It seemed like Sam knew everything, but that was okay. I nodded looking down.

"Such a pretty name." he cooed and continued to wash my hair with lots of soap. His large hands surprisingly gentle, careful not to get any soap in my eyes. I don't remember the last time someone cleaned me, or looked after me for that matter. It was nice and made me sad that they were going to take me back to that horrible place.

Sammy was quick and soon he was draining the tub and standing me up. He bundled me in a big fluffy towel and scooped me up again making his way into the bedroom. I caught a glance in the mirror as we walked by though. My once chubby face was drawn and thin. My brown eyes were so big too; my dark hair wet but cleaner looking. I haven't seen myself in while and at first I didn't know who Sammy was holding—until I realized it was me.

I didn't have time to think about it because Sammy was slipping me into a large t-shirt that dwarfed me. It was like a night gown except had a weird band picture on the front. Sammy must have seen my confused face and reassured me.

"This is just for now; tomorrow we'll get you some nicer clothes that fit but for now it's my t-shirt. Now let's get some cream on those bruises, huh?" he pulled out some ointment and started rubbing it on my arms and legs. It was nice and cool and smelled like vanilla. He had me lay down and lifted the big shirt to reach my ribs. I stared at him as his warm hands rubbed my belly, why was he being so nice to me? I didn't do anything for them; honestly I was more of a burden for them. As I pondered this Sam caught me staring at him and gave me those half smirks.

"Good girl Grace, such a good girl sweetie." He hushed and put the ointment away. I stretched and looked at my cream-covered body. I looked like a vampire, but the pain was numbed which was fine by me.

The door banged open and I flinched. But it was only Dean and I let out a relieved breath. He had two big grocery bags in his arms.

"Dinner kids! Got some groceries for the week, and McDonalds for dinner." He sifted through the bags and took out the fast food, "Two big-macs for me, salad and chicken sandwich for Sammy, and a kiddy meal for the princess." He tossed Sam his food who caught it effortlessly.

"Dean, I don't think we should be giving her junk food right—"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Please Sam, she needs some meat on those bones. That includes burgers and French fries. She won't die from fast food." He then proceeded to stuff his face with the Big-Mac.

My stomach growled and I tried to remember when the last time I ate a good meal was. I peeked into the bag and the smell wafted in my nose. It smelt so good. I looked at Sam who gave me an encouraging nod, "It's fine sweetie, go on. Just don't eat too fast now."

I smiled and sat down next to him, at first I was slow but by the end I had huffed down the whole meal. My tummy groaned from the newly added content and I let out a small burp. When I looked up the brothers were looking at me wide-eyed.

"Well looks like we're going to have to get more food, man she can really pack it away for such a little thing." Dean laughed and also burped. You giggled and then a yawn took over, eyelids drooping with a full belly.

"Looks like it's someone's bed time" Sam murmured as he was suddenly beside you, taking you in his arms. You snuggled deeper into his plaid shirt and sighed. Was this what it's like to feel…safe? Loved? You wondered as Sam put you into bed, you mind closing off as you fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait, with family visiting I hadn't had the chance to** **update! Hope you like the new chapter,**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Gracie! XD**

* * *

 _"Get back here you little slut, I know you're hiding around here!" his voice was muffled on the other side of the wooden door. I peeked through the many slits and saw him pacing with a hammer. Shaking I pulled back and closed my eyes tight._

 _"I SEE YOU BRAT. Let me the fuck in!" he shouted now closer and banged on the door. I cried pulling myself deeper and deeper into the closet…_

Gasping I sat up and realized I had been dreaming. Sweat was pouring off my skin and I wiped my slick forehead. Suddenly my stomach gurgled and wasn't feeling right. I pressed my arms around it and groaned, feeling sick.

Something shifted beside me and turned on the light; grumbling. Long arms appeared and pulled me close. Sam.

"What's wrong peanut? Bad dream?" he questioned, rubbing my back.

I shook, "My tummy hurt's" I whined feeling horrible. My belly was turning and all of a sudden I was throwing up in my lap. Sick got all over the sheets and I Iet out a wail.

The other light came on, "Seriously Bro? What's going on-oh fuck." Dean realized you had thrown up and groaned, "Alright I'll clean her up, you clean up the sheets." And with that you were in Dean's arms. It was different than being in Sammy's long arms and you weren't sure if you liked it or not so you let out another wail, crying so hard your face became hot. This wasn't familiar, you wanted Sammy!

"Shhhh, shhh baby you're going to make yourself sick again—SAM how do you calm this kid down!?" Dean was bouncing you too much and when you were in the bathroom you threw up again onto his shirt, "Ahhh man shit I liked this shirt." He said with disgust holding you far away from him as possible.

This gave you the chance, "SAMMMMMMMMY!" I cried, struggling in Dean's arms. Sure Dean was nice to you and all but right now you were so upset and all you wanted were those long arms.

As soon as you said his name, Sam ran into the bathroom panic on his face. Once he saw you struggling he sighed, "Dean you can't keep Grace calm for like two minutes?" Dean shot him a look and passed you onto him, "Sorry she likes you more! I'll clean up the sheets…" Dean grumbled walking out of the bathroom.

Sammy rocked me, rubbing my back, "Hey now, you're okay everything is okay. I know your tummy hurt's I'll make it all better." He kissed the top of my head and I froze. I blinked away my tears and sniffled. Twisting his t-shirt in my small hands I looked up with bleary eyes.

"Don't leave me Sammy."

He smiled sadly at me, "Sweetie we're not leaving you. Your safe here I promise. Now let's get you cleaned up." He then cleaned me up the second time that night—except now there was vomit involved. But he was gentle and patient and I eventually stopped crying. He put a new t-shirt on me, tossing the dirty one in the tub.

Once he brought me back in the bedroom; Dean was snoring. I giggled and even Sam laughed a little bit at the sight of his brother. He set me down on the bed and covered me with the blankets.

As he was tucking me in he looked at me calmly, "Alright peanut I'm going to get some medicine for your tummy." Medicine? I paled, not knowing what that was but remembering the sour taste of the horrid liquid.

But he came back faster than I had thought he would with a bottle of pink stuff and a spoon. I frowned and kept my lips shut. Sam looked at me gently, "Grace you need to take this so your tummy can feel better. You don't want to throw up again do you?" he started to inch the spoon towards me face and I whined scrunching backwards.

Sam's face became serious, "Grace come on now, it's way past your bedtime. The faster this goes down the faster you can feel better and go to sleep. Now open." He starting opening his own mouth as if to show me. He wasn't going to stop and I sighed. I opened my mouth a crack and he had managed to slip the spoon in my mouth, the gross liquid going down my throat and into my upset belly.

Scrunching my eyes, I coughed and Sam gave me some water which I drank all of. He patted my head, "See that wasn't so bad now huh?" I couldn't argue because my eyes were already starting to slip. All I remember once the soothing comfort of Sam stroking my hair, and the wet feel of my thumb in my mouth.

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

After last night's ordeal I got up early and started researching about abused and malnourished children. I was almost sure Gracie got sick because of all that food she had, her stomach wasn't used to so much yet. Even though I wasn't a doctor I could obviously tell she wasn't fed often with that Shapeshifter. The ribs poking out, her pointy elbows, jutting out collarbones – this poor kid had really taken a beaten. Careful not to wake up her or Dean, even though his snores were like a chainsaw I opened my laptop. After checking multiple websites, I found the answers I needed;

 _Low energy, tired_

 _Underweight_

 _Poor Growth/Short for their age_

 _Pale_

 _Rashes_

Well the kid was pretty tiny for her age. According to records and her birth date she should be around 6 years old, however she looked like she was at least 4. She was most definitely underweight, and she seemed to be falling asleep a lot but I'm not sure if that's because of everything that's happened. She was pale as a ghost, but I didn't see any rashes when washing her last night.

After reading a couple of medical websites they said to keep the meals small at first. Make sure she's getting lots of fruits, veggies, carbs and dairy. It says never to skip a meal, which is pretty obvious. It also said to make sure to get a check-up from your local pediatrician for recommending vitamins. Well Dean isn't going to like that.

I signed and closed my laptop. After looking after her I didn't want to take her back to an orphanage. Especially if they didn't have enough staff to specifically take care of Clem's needs. I would need to talk to Dean.

As if he could have read my mind he yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me bleary eyed, "Always the one to catch the worm huh early bird, dibs on first shower." He started to roll off the bed but I stopped him.

"Hey I need to talk to you about Grace." Putting a hand on his chest I pushed him back on the bed and told him everything. How I thought we should keep her, especially in her condition. That we needed to see an actually doctor for her and get her the right nutrition so she can get better.

Dean looked at me and rubbed a hand of his face, "Sam, you do realize were not parents right? How in the hell are we supposed to care for an abused little kid? We can't just take her on hunts, what if she gets hurt man?"

I knew he would say that but I couldn't stop from arguing, "Dean this is what we've always wanted! Someone to take care of, to pass on our knowledge! She won't hunt, but maybe in the future we can teach her everything we know, like a legacy? Hell even Cas can be a surrogate uncle or something!" Dean was still giving me that look so I tried a different approach, "She needs help. She needs love, she needs a family and I'm not leaving her to suffer any longer. I'll be responsible for her. You can be the fun uncle who gives her too much ice-cream!" At this point I was grasping at straws. I don't know why this little girl was so dear to me, maybe because I saw myself at that age. Alone, scared and waiting for Dean and Dad to come back from a hunt. Except Grace had no one.

My brother got up and walked over to the bathroom. My hopes dwindled until I heard him spit in the sink after brushing his teeth, "I've always wanted a little kid to look after and do dumb shit with. Sure Ben was a handful, but I'm sure Grace will fit right in." He gave me a smile with a twinkle in his eye and I signed with relief, hope and happiness.

After our talk, I made breakfast. Pancakes and bacon for Dean and I, and a fruit cup, yogurt and orange juice for Grace. All of it was relatively small, but healthy for the thin girl.

Gracie woke up a little brighter, and eagerly climbed onto my lap when I was sitting at the table. I immediately wrapped my arms around the little girl, "Well good morning sweetie, you feeling better?" I rubbed her belly and she giggled, the sound of her laugh like bells to me and Dean's ears.

I kissed the top of her head, something I just recently started doing; "Good Dean and I were worried about you. Now how about some yummy food?" I asked her, pushing her meal towards her.

Her response wasn't the best, she instantly paled and frowned. A little whine came from her and she turned away burying herself in my chest. Her breathing came faster and her little fists were gripping my plaid shirt for dear life. Dean and I looked at each other, how were we going to raise a little girl who couldn't even eat?

Dean swallowed the large amount of food he just inhaled, "Baby girl you got to eat, don't you want to be as big and strong as me and Sammy? Hell you could even be taller than him if you ate some food!"

She didn't budge and my frown deepened, "Peanut come on why won't you eat? Are you afraid because of yesterday? I promise as long as we go slow you won't get sick." I had an inkling that was her fear. She peaked out from my shirt and I was right, little tears ran down her face and I brushed them away with the pad of my thumb. My heart ached. How could anyone abuse and starve this child who now had problems eating?

Dean meanwhile had scooped a little bit of yogurt, "Gracie, if you eat some of your food we can go to the store and get some nice dolls and toys to play with. Come on kid that sounds like a pretty sweet deal."

I almost scolded Dean for using bribery to get her to eat. But it had worked, surprisingly Grace turned around and opened her mouth! We both praised her, saying how good of a girl she was and she finally smiled a little.

She had me and Dean twisted around her little finger.

* * *

After getting Grace to eat at least half of her meal, we were on the road. We wanted to get a head start in heading back to the bunker. Especially since we had to get her clothes, toys and visit a doctor in between. It was a six-hour drive, and we didn't know how long Grace could stand being in a car for that long. Luckily we had those little arm soldier toys laying in the back and she was playing with those, contempt in her own imaginary world. She was wrapped in my plaid shirt as a blanket and humming around her thumb—which had found her way into her mouth again.

Dean saw too in the rearview mirror, "Dude we got to break her out of that habit. She could get crooked teeth or something."

I glanced towards the back, Gracie was in her own world very intently playing. She wasn't any paying attention to us. I turned back towards him lowering my voice, "She's doing it as a coping mechanism Dean, I read it online. We'll ask the doc—I mean you know; about it and if we should be concerned. She is only six."

My brother arched his eyebrow and snorted, "What are you reading those parenting websites now? And yeah I guess, but she's also not talking much dude and she is six…" He sped up and merged onto the highway, easily slipping in because of the barren long stretch of road.

I flushed, I had looked at SOME parenting websites but they had helped, "Probably another response to living in such horrible and unloving conditions. She'll open up, hell she already has. We can add it on the list to ask, alright?"

After that there was only the hum of ACDC, the open road and our strange but misfit family.


	5. Chapter 4: The Doctor

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Sorry its moving a bit slow, but I promise there is more exciting and fluff on the way!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Gracie :P**

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

Sam and Dean were so nice to me. They fed me, washed me, made sure I was warm! It was definitely new and weird for me. I wasn't used to people taking care of me, I was used to being alone.

The bright blue skies passed by us and I looked up in awe, never had I remembered the sky being this big and blue. My nose was so close it pressed against the glass and I jumped when Dean spoke,

"Hey kid no fogging up the glass okay? This is my Baby." He said seriously looking at me through the mirror.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down. I was so dumb; why couldn't I act right? What if Sam and Dean sent me away?

"Dean!" Sam scowled at him and turned back to me, "It's fine sweetie, why don't you play with some of your new toys? We're stopping again in an hour." His dimples shown and he grabbed one of my new stuff animals from the ground and passed him to me.

I took the bear and hugged him, breathing in his soft fur. Just an hour ago Sam and Dean took me to a Toy Store! I got to walk on my own too, I just had to hold Sammy's hand the whole time because he said, "We don't want you getting lost now." My heart soared in that moment. There were so many toys too! They bought me a doll, a couple of stuff animals, a handful of books, and a blankie. Dean wanted to get me more, but Sam reminded him there will be birthdays and holidays. Did that mean I was staying? I only hoped.

They also got me new sneakers, the kind that light up when every I stepped! Including new shirts, pants, underwear, socks, hair ties, a hair brush, and toothbrush! My favorite was the glow in the dark star shirt.

The hour went by fast, I was having loads of fun playing with my toys. It was only after I looked up I felt a twinge of anxiety.

We were pulling into a white building, and people with white lab coats were coming out of it. I was confused at first, this wasn't one of those dingy Gas Stations we've been stopping at lately. Then I realized this was a doctor's office. I don't remember much living at the orphanage but I do remember the Doctor and I hated it there.

I couldn't breathe, I clutched onto my teddy bear and stared glassy eyed at the building as we parked. Sam and Dean were talking to me but I couldn't hear them. All I could think of was the cold rooms, sharp needles, and white hallways.

All of a sudden I was whooshed into the air, and landed on Sam's lap. With both hands on my sides he started rubbing my shaking body. He faced my head towards him, his dimples and bright eyes comforting me a little.

He hushed me, "Hey, hey now baby girl what's wrong?" he started rocking me and I choked down a sob. Dean turned off the car and turned towards us waiting with his brother for an answer.

"I'm scared…" I whimpered and rubbed my face into Sammy's neck. His warmth providing a sense of security.

Dean rubbed my back, "Baby girl we both hate hospitals and doctors. But sometimes you need to go once a year to make sure everything is going good. That's all this is, is a check-up. Afterwards maybe we can go get ice-cream—ah frozen yogurt!" he switched to after seeing Sam's face.

I sniffled, "Will I be alone?"

"Of course not." "No way in hell" they both said at the same time. I giggled getting snot all of Sammy's shirt. Oops. He wiped my nose with a napkin and kissed my forehead.

Sam looked me straight in the eye, "Grace we want you to stay and be a part of our family. If that's okay with you…"

I flung my arms around his neck and squeezed him, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I cried and them jumped into Dean's arms who gave a grunt but then returned my hug, "Alright squirt let's get this over with I'm starving!" he rumbled and patted my butt.

* * *

As we sat in the waiting area, I hummed to myself playing with my stuffed Bear. Sammy and De were on either side of me, looking very out of place in the child friendly room. As I played I kept thinking about what they told me before.

 _"Gracie, listen very closely." Sam pulled my face towards him shortly after they told me about being a part of them. "In public we're going to have to go with a cover story, since we don't have records of being your…guardians."_

 _Dean coughed behind me, "Yeah darling, for now you can be…Sam's daughter and my niece, ok?" my eyes widened at that._

 _Sam's did too, he stuttered, "Um, Dean a-are you sure?" his big arms tightened around me, and I clenched his shirt thinking of calling him…Daddy. Or called De, Uncle De._

 _I felt Dean's hand stroke my hair, "Of course. She looks more like you anyway."_

 _I looked at both of them curious, "Does that mean I call you…Daddy and Uncle De now?" when they both looked surprised my face grew hot and I hid it in Sammy…or Daddy's collar?_

 _Sammy brushed my hair away from my face, "Sweetie in public you might have to…in private with us you don't have to. Whatever you're comfortable with ok?" his eyes were open with love and respect and I instantly relaxed._

 _I smiled slightly, "Ok…Daddy."_

I have never felt so content and safe, but I knew Daddy and Uncle De weren't going anywhere. But as the minutes turned into hours I started getting more nervous and anxious. When they finally called my name I froze and stared fixatedly at the tile floor. I felt myself being lifted and I whined, struggling to get down.

"Shhh, shhh peanut. I promise everything will be fine, I promise." Sam whispered into my ear, kissing it after he was done. I fussed still, lifting my thumb into my mouth sucking it.

We stepped into a cold room with a tall table and a couple of chairs. The nurse was talking to Daddy and Dean but I wasn't listening I was still so nervous. Sucking on my thumb soothed me, bringing me to a safety zone. It was well interrupted when someone gently pulled it out of my mouth, I looked up to see Dean.

"Come on, little girls don't suck their thumb. You're going to be a good girl while this nice lady weights and measures you ok?" he said sternly and I frowned. Where was nice Dean?

Before I could argue Sam placed me on the scale and the nurse took some notes and then had me stand straight so she could measure me. "Good girl!" she said a little too enthusiastic. She had Daddy pick me up again and place me on the table and took my blood pressure. Daddy and Dean were both close by giving me encouraging smiles and rubs on my back.

"Alright I'm going to bring in the Doctor, you folks can just wait here!" and with that she left, I crumbled and slouched sniffling.

I was immediately being pulled back into familiar arms and a soft voice spoke, "Sweetie it's fine, they're not going to hurt you. Your doing so good!" it was Sammy, his familiar scent feeling my nose and I leaned into him.

Suddenly there was a popping nose and I jumped. Sam and I looked up to see Dean blowing up a glove. It looked like a giant blue turkey! I giggled as he made faces at me and tickled my belly. I screeched and buried myself deeper in Sam who only helped him by tickling my sides. However, when the sound of the door opened I stopped and hid myself again. I could feel Sam sigh and hear him talk to the doctor.

"Well who is that little cutie!" I heard a male voice speak and I looked behind Sam's brown locks. He looked very normal, his white doctor coat the only thing concerning for me. However, he had a bright smile and kind eyes so I relaxed slightly.

Sam smiled, "This is our little Gracie. She's a little nervous about her first check-up but she's a very brave girl." I blushed, why was Daddy complementing me?

The doctor grinned, "Well don't worry Grace you're in very good hands. Now can you open your mouth for me?" he said while turning to receive a pen light. I opened my mouth and he shone the light inside turning my face up slightly to look. He then did a whole lot of other things I didn't really understand. He tapped my knee and elbows, looked into my ears and eyes with these special looking tools. He even listened to my heart! It was cold and I first I didn't like it until he had me listen too.

 _Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_

My eyes widened I looked up at Daddy and he was smiling lovingly at me. This wasn't so bad, until the Doctor had me leave Sam's arms.

"Ok, I'm going to look at your tummy. Dad put her on the table for a quick second?" He snapped on some latex gloves and I paled. I didn't want to leave Daddy; we had let me sit on his lap the whole time!

But Sam got up and placed me on the cold table by myself, Dean was giving me encouraging looks but my heart was thumping more loudly then before.

"Lie down sweetie so the doctor can make sure everything is ok." Sam said softly pushing me down until I was laying down. I gulped as the doctor came over.

"Alright Grace I'm going to lift up your shirt so I can push on your stomach. Let me know if anything feels weird or hurts ok?" he then proceeded to lift my pink shirt and push it up leaving my pale belly exposed. His hands gently palpitated my soft tummy, pushing and prodding on some areas. I was a little gassy and had farted quite a bit, feeling embarrassed my face burned red.

Dean laughed, and Sam chuckled. The doctor smiled down at me, "No worries Grace it's supposed to happen. Now I'm going to pop open your jean zipper so I can feel your lower belly." His cold fingers popped upon my button and unzipped my jeans. I started to relax, my tummy expanding a bit after the pressure of my jeans was released. The doctor's rubber fingers felt under my belly button, putting slight pressure and releasing. He then got out his stethoscope again and pushed it right above my navel listening carefully. He rubbed my tummy with his thumb as he listened and I yawned growing tired.

He took the ear pieces out and smiled down at me, "Good girl Grace, I'm going to get the Nurse for one last thing alright?" I nodded and sat up, button my jeans and pulling down my shirt.

Sam and Dean kept telling me how proud they were of me, and I smiled. I loved the attention and it seemed to ease my worries.

However, I thought too soon, and the Nurse came in with a large needle. I cried out and tried jumping off the table. No way was she coming near me with THAT! Dean was too fast and caught me holding me to his chest as I struggled.

"NO! NO SHOTS! Noooooooo!" I wailed kicking and punching Dean. He was too strong though, not even flinching or wavering. Him and Sam were trying to hush me, and calm me down but I wasn't having it.

Dean hopped onto the tall table, with me secured onto his lap. I pouted and flinched away from the nurse. After much fighting and whining, the Nurse stuck me with the needle. I cried out and squeezed Sammy's hand. My breathing became more labored and I felt dizzy.

"Hey sweetie, everything is okay. It's over you're okay." Cooed Sammy, stroking my hair. The Nurse was talking to them but I was exhausted and only heard snippets.

"The doctor needs to talk to you before you leave, you can fill out the paperwork after we send it to you."

"Alright, Dean do you mind taking her outside while I talk to him?"

All of a sudden I was being lifted onto Dean's hip. My head rolled on his shoulder and I blinked slowly.

"Daddy…." I whined trying to reach for Sammy. Dean hushed me and rocked me, bringing me outside the room and into the impala where darkness covered me and asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: To Hunt or not to Hunt

**Sorry it's been a little bit guys! I've been going through some hard times, but I promised to bring something twice a week!**

 **Also please review and comment! It would really help me out :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SAM AND DEAN...I only wish I did :)**

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

My heart ached as I watched Dean take away Gracie. When she called me Daddy…something protective I've never felt before took over and I wanted no harm to come to her. Seeing her so upset broke me, even though I've only known her for such a short amount of time.

The Doctors voice broke my thoughts, "So it seems that Grace is an average little girl, only a few things to be concerned about."

I leaned against the table listening.

"Grace is severely underweight for a child her age which is concerning. You need to follow very strict dietary guide lines for her to gain weight. Is she a picky eater?" the Doctor rolled up in the wheelie chair looking at his clipboard.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair troubled, "Her Mother was in charge of her, and she didn't win any parent of the year awards…I'm almost sure she starved her. So now that she's in my custody I've been trying to fill her up but she is very picky." The lies came easily rolling off my tongue. It was easy when you lied on a daily basis.

The doctor nodded, "Yes that makes more sense now, glad she's in better hands now! Now here is a list of vitamins, and a daily schedule of what she should be eating. She might have some problems, sometimes children's stomachs become messed up after this kind of ordeal. You'll have to be patient and loving, she might have stomach problems for a while. If she's not gaining weight you might have to take her back so we can see why." He then handed me the piece of paper, I tucked it away making sure to read it back in the Impala.

Before I forgot I asked about our concerns, "Oh yeah, we had another question. She seems to be sucking her thumb a lot, and she isn't being very talkative…is this something to be concerned about?"

Washing his hands, he replied back, "Well I don't know the history of her…abuse with her mother. However, any kind of abuse or neglect can result in severe trauma. By sucking her thumb, she is coping, so maybe try finding other ways to have her cope. Talking to her, keeping her busy usually works. As for the talking…it will come you just have to be patient."

I thanked the Doctor and paid on my way out. Grace was going to need a lot of care…but we we're going to do it. Take care of her, love her. As I walked back to the dusty black machine my brother loved, I wondered how we were going to do it.

* * *

The hills and stretch of highway rolled passed us, the sun was slowly making its descent by the time I recapped everything the Doctor said to Dean. The soft sound of Metallica played in the background, Dean's occasionally taps to the beat the only way to know if he was paying attention.

"So…we just got to be there for her I guess. I don't know how we're going to bring her around on hunts. It's not like Bobby is still around and we can drop her off for a few days." He leaned back relaxed, one hand on the steering wheel.

I looked back to see Gracie curled up in the back seat, thumb falling out of her open mouth; drool getting on the leather seats. Smiling I turned back again, "Well there's always Jody, or even Cas could babysit for a while. But hopefully that will only happen a couple of times Dean…I'm not leaving her alone as often as Dad did to us." I changed the station.

Dean looked at me annoyed and changed it back, "Remember Sammy? Driver picks music shotgun shuts his cake-hole. And I wasn't suggesting that, but if there's a dangerous hunt what are we going to do? Hell I don't know how to do this Sammy the only experience I had was raising you and look how you turned out? A giant herbivore." He snorted and smirked.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

I replied back, "I know, I don't want Grace getting hurt. I don't want to raise her as a hunter either though. The most I'll be willing to teach her is lore, and even that I don't want her doing that until she's older. I want her to have a normal childhood…" I stared out the window remembering the times we were training or researching in some dusty library instead of playing or doing schoolwork. That's not what I wanted for Grace.

Dean surprisingly agreed, "Yeah we'll figure it out. It will be fun though, having a little squirt. Hopefully she won't be a mini-you." He glanced at me and then back at the road. I didn't respond, I didn't know what to say or think. This was all so new still. Only a couple of days ago Dean and I were single guys hunting monsters. Now we were parents to this emotionally neglected child…while still hunting. Hopefully nothing would go wrong but knowing the Winchester luck, I wasn't so sure.

Finally, we were home, it was pitch black at around midnight. Yawning I stretched my long body while Dean pulled into the garage.

"Alright you get Grace and I'll get her stuff." He grunted shifting out of the car.

I made my way to the passenger door and creaked the old door open. There she was still curled up and fast asleep. I laughed quietly, jeez if she was going to sleep all of the time she sure was a good kid.

I crawled in the back seat and carefully shifted her, when she moaned I stopped moving. But she just signed and went back to sleep. I gingerly picked her up and set her on my hip; one hand on her bottom and the other supporting her back and head so she wouldn't fall. She shifted and yawned her little mouth making a perfect "O".

Blinking slowly, she looked at me confused, "Daddy…" she whined and rubbed her eyes looking around, still half-asleep.

I stroked her now-matted hair away from her little face whispering, "Shhh sweetie go back to sleep, Daddy will put you to bed." I was considering giving her a quick bath but from the looks of it she wasn't going to be staying up much longer. I would deal with it tomorrow night.

She gripped my neck tighter and sighed her body drooping a little. My small back rubs were slowly luring her back to sleep which I was grateful for as I made my way into the empty room between my room and Dean's.

Putting her to bed was easy as I slipped her clothes off and put her new nightgown on. It had unicorns and sparkles all over it. Dean had wanted the one with the trucks on it but she insisted on this one. I smiled thinking fondly of how excited she was when we got her everything.

I tucked her in and was turning to leave the room when I felt something grab my hand. Grace's little hand grasped mine, "Daddy don't leave me." She whispered still half asleep.

I smiled sadly and turned back, stoking her hair. "Daddy will never leave you peanut, you will never be alone again." I kissed her forehead as her eyes slowly betrayed her and slumped shut. Her little fingers now lightly grasping my finger. She looked so small and delicate and I vowed to myself then she wouldn't get hurt and I would protect her no matter what.

* * *

 **THIRD POV**

 **~ 2 weeks later ~**

"DADDDDDYYY LOOKKKK!" Grace squealed as Dean pushed her higher and higher on the swing. The green grass seemed to blur together, the wind blowing Grace's long brown hair everywhere. Sam was a couple of feet away, sitting on a picnic table and trying to look for the next hunt on his laptop. These past two weeks haven't been easy, Grace was still adjusting to them and the bunker but slowly she was healing. They've taken a break from hunting but after how well Grace was doing they decided to find something small to take on.

"DADDDDDYYY!" Grace screeched at him, finally Sam looked up to see her smiling face giggling as Dean pushed her.

"Gracie I see! Good job!" Sam praised her, shutting his laptop and walking over to them. Dean slowed her down and ruffled her messy hair.

"Ok kiddo go play around I'm going to talk to Sammy." Dean told her and Grace ran off to go play in the sandbox. Both men watched with smiles of endearment as she played quietly. Her hair was flying loose from her ponytail and mud covered her clothes. She didn't seem to mind though, she seemed like the happiest little girl in the world.

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his long hair, "Alright so check this out. In a couple of towns over there have been mysterious disappearances…all in which are young beautiful women. Every victim has been found; drained of blood and dead."

Dean crossed his arms grunting, "Okay so were dealing with vampires, duh."

Sam smirked, "Yeah but seems a little too easy. Are there young vampires, because why would they be so messy in their clean-up? Is it a pack of them? I don't know man but seems like up are alley and its easy and close enough to get back in the swing of things. Especially with Grace here."

Dean nodded, "Yep sounds like a good hunt, we can get started bright and early tomorrow."

All of a sudden both men heard a cry and they looked up to see Grace gone from the sandbox. They looked wildly around, Sam was starting to panic.

"GRACE!" he shouted looking everywhere. Until he spotted a small figure on the ground below the monkey bars. He ran towards her, Dean on his heels.

She was laying on the wood chips looking dazed and crying. Sam got to her first and knelt down trying to see if she was hurt anywhere, "Grace! Sweetie what happened? Are you hurt?" he started patting her body down, trying to find any cuts or bruises.

Grace wailed, her breath hitching as she tried talking. "Daddy I was t-trying to do the m-m-monkey bars because I'm a big girl and I couldn't do-o it! I fell on my back and my butt hurts nowwwww!" her face was scrunched and beat red.

Sam pulled her into his arms and rubbed her sore back, "Shhh peanut you're okay I gotcha. Next time me or Uncle Dean has to be with you for the monkey bars okay? Let's get you home now it's almost nap time." Sam stood and Grace clung to him and moaned in pain.

This was not un-ordinary in their lives now. Grace was a sensitive child, especially after all that's happened to her. Even the slightest cut or scrap or fall would send her into hysterics. Sam and Dean could only deal with it with hugs and kisses and patience. It did help that both brothers were mother hens and coddled her very much. She needed that after being deprived of it for so long.

Sam carried her back to the Impala and let her stay in his lap the whole time. Rubbing her back in little circles and soon her cries turned into sniffles as she drifted to sleep.

Dean looked over at her, "She wears herself out a lot." Grinned and stroking her cheek and then pulled away focusing again on the open road.

As soon as they got back Dean decided to start researching more as Sam took Grace to bed. Sam really stepped up in taking care of the little girl, earning that title of "Daddy". Dean was merely there for support and help but Sam was truly raising the little girl. Even though Dean hated research, he knew this would help out since Sam was busier looking after Grace.

Sam brought the little girl into his room for now, they were painting her room a pretty lavender color and the fumes were too much to handle for her. Unfortunately, she had started to wake up as soon as he placed her on his bed. Sam sighed, looks like nap time might not happen today.

Grace looked around confused and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Big doe eyes looking at Sam blankly as she sucked her thumb. The brothers have been trying to stop the habit but sometimes she reverted back to it, especially when she was hurting or anxious.

Sam sat on his bed and gently pulled her hand away from her mouth, "Gracie no sucking your thumb." She began to whimper and Sam stroked her hair to calm her down, "Your safe, remember? Now lie on your tummy so Daddy can check your back and bottom ok?"

Grace complied, rolling over and crossing her arms sighing. She loved the brothers but sometimes they were overprotective. But deep inside she loved that someone cared enough for her well-being. She was still cautious because she knew someday they would get tired of her emotions and constant crying.

Sam lifted her shirt up and examined Gracie's back. The was some slight scrapes but nothing horrible. Her ribs were still too prominent, even with her slight improvement in food she was still picky.

"Good girl sweetie, now I'm going to take a quick peak at your bottom." He rubbed her back and quickly lifted the waistband of her shorts and underwear. Her bare bottom was red and irritated. No wonder she was so upset; her butt was red as a tomato in stark contrast to the rest of her pale lithe body. She must have landed right on it when she fell onto the ground.

"Oh peanut, it's okay Daddy's going to rub some cream there and it will feel all better." Sam grabbed some cream and started rubbing small amounts on each cheek. He winced feeling the hot skin, cursing himself for not being there or watching her. She was his responsibility now he had to step it up.

Once the cream had soaked in a little he pulled up her underpants, being extra careful to not hurt her any more. He thought she had fallen asleep until he heard a slight mumble come out of her mouth.

Sam leaned in closer, "What was that sweetie?" he whispered, afraid she was sleep talking.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Grace whispered back and flinched afraid he would get upset or agree with her.

Sam sat in horror and frowned. How could she think that? She was just a little girl and was already worried she was becoming too much to handle for Dean and Sam. When in reality she was the best behaved girl they could have asked for. He instantly pulled her onto his lap engulfing her into a hug.

"Don't ever think or say that again Grace. You are never a burden; you are the best thing in our lives. Why would you think that peanut?"

She shrugged her small shoulders and wouldn't look at Sam. Her pale face looking away, worried. Sam pulled her face towards him, "Grace what's wrong? Use your words like we talked about ok?" It has been increasingly difficult to get Grace to talk. If anything she speaks in one or two words, rarely speaking in sentences. Sam thinks it's because she has been isolated and abused for so long. Slowly Sam has been getting more words out of Grace but he planned to start homeschooling her soon, and seeing where she was intellectually. He wasn't sure if she just didn't know a lot or she was holding back.

Her tiny lip pouted, "I'm a baby. I always cry and you have to take care of me because no one wants me."

Sam looked Grace in the eyes, "You aren't a baby, you've been through a lot and its okay to feel sad or angry, ok? Dean and I want to take care of you babygirl, we want you. Always and forever." He pressed her head to his chest as she sobbed. He hated to see her like this, afraid and sad. He knew this was going to happen, and he needed to make sure she felt safe, loved and secure.

As her tears slowly stopped and he pulled her back, "How about that nap now? You feeling tired yet?" she nodded and he pulled back the covers and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and mumbled against it, "Daddy loves you so much".

She hugged her teddy bear and smiled sleepily, "Gracie loves Daddy." She yawned and fell asleep. The crying must have worn her out. Sam sat there for a few minutes and wondered how lucky he was. He quietly left the room, leaving the door opened a hair.

Little did he know someone else was watching Grace. Lurking in the dark corner, something dark and sinister waited.

 **OMG WHAT COULD IT BEEEEE...guess you guys will find out in the next chapter! Leave some comments on what you think it is!**

 **Thanks guys! XOXOX**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkly Lurking

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me a bit to post this! I'm having some trouble with the next couple of chapters; writers block!**

 **But please enjoy, an** **d review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Gracieeee**

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

 _I was in a dark room._

 _I didn't know how I got here...wasn't I sleeping? I looked down at my pale arms, the little white scars had seemed to disappear. I was wearing a purple dress with white trim on the end. Confused I looked around, realizing how empty the room was. How motionless everything was except the steady thrum of the ceiling fan._

 _Whoosh…Whoosh…Whoosh…. . . . . ._

 _Suddenly the fan slowed and then creeped to a stop. The battered wings wavering before blending in with the quiet atmosphere. Sweat dribbled down my back, the hotness now setting in._

 _"Hello Grace."_

 _I spun around, heart racing. There in the corner was a tall Caucasian man with reddish blonde hair, he grinned mischievously his blue eyes glowing. My breath quickened when I realized I didn't know this man. I looked around frantically; where was Sammy? Where was Daddy and Uncle Dean? I slowly backed into the other corner never taking my eyes off of him._

 _"Oh please Grace, I wouldn't hurt a kid. I just wanted to visit, come say hi." He said soothingly, except he didn't seem sincere. He crouched down to my level but still kept his distance, "I got you this nice dress, you like it? Pretty just like you." His cold stare made me shiver and I looked down, my hair hanging in front of my face._

 _"Hey, don't be like that. Come here."_

 _Before I knew it my head snapped up and my body was being flung towards him. I gasped and looked up at him. I didn't do that! Gulping I held my sweaty hands together, confused as to where we were and who he was._

 _His cold fingers grasped my chin and tipped it upward, "You have a lot of potential Grace, a lot of growing. Don't let the Winchesters squish your power. I'll be watching kiddo…always watching."_

* * *

I lurched up, trying to control my breathing. I was in the bunker. I was safe. I was just dreaming; it was just a nightmare. I repeated over and over to myself hugging my knees. I shivered, it felt so _real_ though. Who was that man in it? What did he mean I had great power? I was just six years old…

Anxiety creeped over me and I started to suck my thumb. I know Daddy and Uncle De were trying to break me out of it, but it was comforting and they weren't here.

I looked around me, I was in Sammy's room. His minimal style comforting and lonely at the same time. He didn't have many possessions, however I didn't either. They were painting my room, and Daddy said I couldn't stay in there until they were done. So I slept with Daddy which was fine by me—the nightmares seemed to stop when I was snuggled in his long arms.

Thinking of Daddy made me miss him more, I couldn't wait until he came in and told me nap time was over. So I slid off the tall bed, pulling my blankie with me.

I padded out of the room barefoot and tried to find my way through the maze. I was quickly remembering all of our rooms, but the kitchen, library and living room were still hard for me to fine right away. As I peeked around a corner, I saw Uncle Dean drinking a beer and watching TV.

Even though I was silent as a mouse, he turned his head to see me. He grinned, his green eyes crinkling warmly.

"Hey there baby girl, wake up from nap time?"

I nodded and padded over to him. He patted his lap and I didn't hesitate in jumping up and curling up against him. His warmth radiated and I basked in the familiar scent of oil, smoot, and leather.

Dean noticed the thumb in my mouth and pulled it out, "Hey remember what I said? Thumbs are for hitchhiking not eating. Now what's wrong?" he inquired and I blushed not knowing if I should tell him the truth.

 _Don't let the Winchesters squish your power._

"Bad dream." I mumbled into his chest. I wasn't lying it was pretty horrible, but I didn't intent on telling him the whole thing.

He looked like he was going to question me when I interrupted him, "Where's Daddy?" fumbling with the buttons on his flannel, my wet thumb slipping on the plastic.

"Sammy went to go get supplies for the hunt we're going on…don't worry he should be back any moment. He left right as soon as you fell asleep." He could still see I was upset and sighed, "How about we watch some _My Little Pony_ until he gets home, huh?

"Okkkkkk." I dragged out, pouting and continued watching TV with Dean. It wasn't that I didn't love him, I liked him a lot. He played with me, teased me and gave me lots of hugs and kisses. But Sammy…took care of me. I felt so safe with him here, with Daddy.

The door opened, and Sam walked through the door holding bags. I whipped my head around crying out, "DADDY!" I quickly got down from Uncle Dean's lap and ran to Sammy, tripping in the process. The floor rushed towards me and I shut my eyes, but I never landed. Strong arms grabbed me and swept me up in the air. Yelping I opened my eyes to see Daddy throwing me in the air and spinning me around effortlessly.

"Daddddy, stop!" I giggled, bursts of laughter tumbling out of me. He stopped and cradled me in his arms, smothering me with kisses.

"How's my peanut doing? You had a good nap?" he kissed my nose which I scrunched up. I nodded and didn't tell him about my strange dream. For some reason my gut was telling me not to. But I did catch Dean's strange look at me and I paled. Uh oh, they talk about everything to each other…hopefully Uncle Dean will forget what I told him.

He smiled, dimples appearing on his tanned face, "Good. Now let's get some food in that belly!" he made a funny face and started tickling my tummy. I screeched and wiggled out of his grasp. He gently placed me to the ground and ruffled my hair.

"Be a good girl and play until dinner's ready." He then left to get dinner started. I followed him and clung to his jean leg. Anxious feelings were beginning to captivate me and I didn't want to let Daddy out of my sight. He had just got home, and that dream had still shaken me up.

Sam looked down and frowned, prying me of his leg, "Gracie, Daddy can't play right now. I promise we can after dinner." But I wasn't having it. I sat on his foot, whining.

Before Sam could say anything Dean stepped into the room, "Relax man, she's been missing you since she woke up with you gone. I'll make dinner tonight—and don't fret, I know she can only have some things."

"Thanks man." Daddy replied and scooped me up, walking me into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, drawing me closing and rocking me.

"What's wrong peanut? Talk to me."

I couldn't keep it a secret. The words were spilling out of me before I could stop them, "I had a bad dream when you were gone…"

Sam looked utterly defeated, "Sweetheart I'm sorry I wasn't here. Do you wanna talk about it?" he rubbed my arms looking at me earnestly.

I froze. If I told him about the strange man in my dreams…would he get mad? Or would the strange man know I told and go after him? I couldn't risk that. I would have to deal with it myself, no matter how much it terrified me.

I shook my head and leaned back, playing with Daddy's shirt. I felt him sigh and could tell he wanted me to talk about it.

"Ok, well whenever you feel ready we can talk ok?" he murmured softly and rubbed my back. At that moment I felt so safe, and I knew I had to protect Daddy and Uncle Dean from whatever I saw in my dream. For some reason I felt as if they were in trouble, that something was coming for them.

"Hey kiddos, it's dinner time!" shouted Dean from the kitchen. Daddy was watching the news, and I was now sitting at the base of his feet playing with my new toys. I wasn't really hungry, but didn't want to make Daddy upset so I followed him into the kitchen.

Uncle Dean had made a salad (not for him), spaghetti, and garlic bread. While he helped me onto my booster seat; since I was too small to reach the table, Daddy was getting my plate ready. I liked spaghetti and my tummy grumbled, guess I was a little hungry!

After Daddy and Uncle Dean got their plates we dug in, Uncle Dean already had sauce all over his face and I giggled. He made a face at me and slurped a long piece of spaghetti into his mouth. Little specks of sauce flicking everywhere; including Daddy's face. I burst out laughing, choking on the little food in my mouth.

Daddy patted my back and wiped his face, "Seriously Dean? Could you act your age for one minute?" when I finished coughing he also wiped my face, "Sweetie drink some milk."

I sighed and took a sip of my milk, then going back to nibble on my bread. I managed to eat some of everything when I became full. I started playing with the rest of my food when Daddy started talking to me.

"Grace, Uncle Dean and I are going to be away for a day or so next week. Our very good friend Cas is going to look after you. He's a little strange but we trust him very much."

"Your…leaving?" I asked and dropped my fork. Did that mean they weren't coming back? What did I do?

"Kiddo were only going to be gone for a day don't worry!" Uncle Dean exclaimed and started cleaning the table.

I looked at my cold unfinished food, now I had no appetite. "But…why? Where are you going?" I squeaked still feeling lost. They haven't left my side in two weeks and what if they didn't come back?

Daddy and Uncle Dean gave each other that look, the one where they somehow talk without talking. I noticed they did that the day I came. I shifted in my seat, impatient for an answer.

Finally, Daddy looked at me seriously, "Grace we have some…business to take care of. Not something little girls should be involved with. I promise we will call as much as we can while were away." His stern voice told me not to talk about it anymore and I looked away flushing. I didn't understand all these secrets they kept from. I knew they were trying to protect me but I still hated it.

"Can I be done now?" I asked quietly, squirming in my seat.

Daddy looked at my plate sadly, I only ate half my meal. Usually he and Dean tried as hard as they could to get me to eat a lot but tonight Daddy looked tired and still sad from our conversation.

"That's fine, go play and then I'll give you a bath."

I hurried off my seat and ran to Sam's room, Uncle Dean's words of "no running in the house" blurred in the tornado of my feelings. I shut the door, grabbed my stuff bear and scurried underneath the bed. Sob's began to rack my body, leaving me paralyzed in anxiety and despair.

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

I watched as Grace dashed out of the room; Dean calling after her, "Hey no running in the house!"

I ran my hands through my hair exhaling. It wasn't easy raising Grace. What with the emotional outbursts, and sudden mood changes, Dean and I were barely above the water. I was starting to second guess myself, maybe I wasn't cut out to be a Dad.

"Dean…maybe we shouldn't take the hunt."

My brother stopped washing the dishes and turned around, "Bro, she has to learn to be without us sometimes. This is such an easy hunt, and we haven't been out doing this in weeks! I'm kind of itching to get out and do it. She'll be fine, maybe Cas can stop by soon so they can meet each other."

"Is Cas even capable of taking care of a child?" standing up, I walked over to the trash and threw out Grace's untouched food.

"Well no not really but who else are we going to ask? Jody is busy enough with her job, hunting and taking care of her girls. Bobby isn't around anymore…it's going to have to do Sammy, don't know what else to say." And with that he grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room.

I moaned, conflicted. I didn't want to leave Grace, not when she was still healing and trusting us. But maybe this was a good thing, she was a very clingy little girl and this would give her the chance to have some space. Not that I liked it.

I decided to go check on her, and get her bath started up. I walked up to my door and knocked.

"Gracie? Honey you ready for a bath?"

After hearing nothing I jiggled the doorknob and opened the door.

The room was empty.

"Grace?" swallowing I looked around, but didn't see her at all. Panic gripped me, where was she? Before I could turn around and ransack the house looking for her I heard sniffling.

My ears perked and I heard it coming from my bed. I stepped quietly towards it and bent down. I saw her huddled underneath, eyes swollen and red. Snot had run down her face and she gripped her teddy bear.

My heart broke.

"Gracie…sweetie what are you doing underneath there?" I asked gently, easing my way down. My knees cracked and I winced stooping so low to the ground. No man of 6'4 should ever have to be so low to the ground.

"Was I bad? Is that why you and Uncle Deanie are leaving?"

I swear to God I wanted strangle the man who did this to her. To make her feel so afraid and vulnerable that she acted like this.

I instantly pulled her into my arms, watching her head so she didn't hit it, "Peanut you weren't bad. Dean and I will be back I promise; we would NEVER leave you." I kissed her forehead and comforted her. Soon her cried vanished to an occasional sniffle here and there.

"How about a nice bath to make you feel better? Does that sound good?" I looked down and she nodded rubbing her puffy eyes. Eyes were glazed over and she looked exhausted. Dean and I learned fast how quickly it took for Grace to get tuckered out. We started to learn the signs such as glazed over eyes, thumb sucking, yawning and lots of cuddles. Even with the naps we gave her, she still was usually falling asleep at bath time or dinnertime.

I led her into the bathroom, holding her small hand in mine. After turning on the water to the tub I helped her out of her clothing. Soon the water was filled and warm so I plopped her into it. I gave her some bath toys while I cleaned her. She soon snapped out of her mood and began playing happily with the rubber duckies.

"Zoooooommmmm Zoooommmm!" she splashed the ducks and I ducked out of the way. I laughed and bopped her nose.

"What do ducks say Grace?"

"QUACK! Quack, quack!" she exclaimed smiling, her rosy cheek shinning. I beamed, massaging her hair with shampoo.

"Yes Grace, good job!" I cooed rinsing all the soap out. She grinned and continued to play, making mindless noises and splashing still. These were the times that I wished lasted forever. With her so happy and acting like a normal child. But I knew someday we would get there.

After rinsing her off I drained the tub and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. I could feel her shivering and picked her up. Making my way into my room fast so I didn't drip anywhere. I let her pick out her jammies, this time they were the Minnie Mouse pair.

I checked her bottom again and it wasn't as red as before. I sighed in relief and released her waistband.

"Come on sweetie, get under the covers." I pulled back the blankets and watched as she climbed into my bad and snuggled into the soft sheets. Pulling the blankets over her I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She yawned and her eyes closed slowly.

"Love you Gracie."


	8. Chapter 7: Don't Panic

**GUYS Im so sorry its taken me longer then usual...hope you** **like it, this one deal with panic attacks a bit so be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own nothing :(((**

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

Fortunately, when I woke up it wasn't because of nightmares. Maybe that strange man was only a one-time thing. I shivered remembering the way his eyes glowed in that empty, dark room. Not wanting to keep thinking about it, I slid off the bed because I noticed Daddy had already gotten up. I could hear the sizzling of bacon and smell of eggs from the kitchen.

I hurried into the kitchen, feet sliding on the slippery wood floor. Uncle Dean caught me, and stood me upright, "Careful kiddo, no running in the house." With that he ruffled my already messy hair and sat at the table, chowing down on a full plate of bacon and eggs.

I got into my booster seat, not so much dreading breakfast since I was hungry. It was still weird being fed and cared for, but I was starting to get used to it. Daddy came up to the table with two plates and grinned at me.

"Hey there peanut, you sleep better?"

I nodded, smiling. This time it was the truth, hopefully it would stay like that. Sam smiled and kissed my forehead, setting down my plate. We all dug in, even myself. Daddy and Dean looked at each other, smiling. I knew they were happy I was eating better each day. By the time we were done I only had a few pieces of food left over!

"Look Daddy!" I showed him my plate, grinning proudly.

Daddy looked and beamed at me, "Great job Gracie! We're so proud of you!" he praised me, and even Uncle Dean was smiling at me. I felt so warm and happy inside, it was the best feeling having Daddy and Uncle Dean proud of me.

Dean coughed and looked at his brother, who sighed and turned back to me. His smile was a little more hesitant this time around.

"So sweetie, you need to go to school. Since we don't think you're ready for public school, we were thinking I would home-school you! Doesn't that sound fun!" Daddy leaned in and grasped my hand, looking me right in the eyes.

Home-school? I don't even remember the last time I learned something…what if I was dumb? What if they realized that and send me away?

"Oh…" I looked down, unsure. My brown hair tumbled down, covering my face. I didn't know what to think, I didn't really know anything, I didn't even know how to spell my own name!

Daddy frowned and brushed my hair behind my ear, "Grace…tell me what you're thinking."

I sighed frustrated. I didn't know how to talk about my feelings but that's all Daddy wanted to do. Tears started to escape my doe-like eyes, angrily I rubbed them away.

"I'm dumb…I won't do good, and you won't want me anymore." I mumbled, shrinking into myself. I shut my eyes and waited to be laughed at or hit.

I could hear Uncle Dean exhale and scrapped his chair closer, "Baby girl where do you get these crazy ideas in that noggin?" I opened my eyes to see both of them closer and sharing looks of concern and worry on their face.

"Peanut, you are not dumb. You're only six, and you don't know much yet…but you will!" Daddy said, stroking my hair. I leaned into it, my lip trembling…tears trying to break through again. Ugh I hate this! I hate crying, I hate feeling worried and anxious all the time!

"UGH" I grunted, frustrated and stood up. My chair knocked back, hitting the table.

"I HATE THIS. I'm dumb, stop telling me things that are wrong!" I yelled and tried dashing out of the room but an arm grabbed me.

"NOOOO LET ME GOOOO!" I wailed, kicking and screaming. I wanted out, out, out, out, out. Everything was becoming too much, my breath quickened fast and I felt light-headed. I was hearing their voices when they started to blur together and I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke feeling cold, my body felt numb. I was being held by someone…long arms wrapped around me tightly to a chest. Sammy. Daddy.

I let the air I was holding in, out. I could hear Daddy talking to his brother.

"Dean, go get some water, and washcloths. I think she just had a panic attack."

I didn't know what a panic attack was…all I knew was that my body felt weird and tingly. All the angry I had before was gone and replaced with a tightness in my chest. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of Daddy on the floor. I looked up at him, my breath coming in quick short gasps again.

"Daddy I-I can't breathe!" I wheezed, scared and frightened. What was going on?! I felt as if the air in my had been sucked out, and all that was left was emptiness. My body felt empty.

"Grace look at me, ok?"

I looked up into his warm hazel eyes. They were crinkled in concern; little lines were appearing on his forehead. Worry lines.

He stroked my cheek, "I need you to breath with me Gracie, follow my breaths." And then he started to breath more deeply, puffing out his chest and then letting go.

I let out a breath, shaking. After many minutes I had finally caught my breath and we sat there on the ground together. I laid on his chest, feeling utterly drained. Dean had come back with a water bottle and washcloth and they started to make me drink, and wiped my sweaty face.

"Everything's okay sweetie. You're okay." Daddy soothed me, carding his fingers through my hair. I sniffled and rubbed my face against his warm plaid shirt.

Dean bent down to look me in the eyes, "Honey, I know this is hard for you. Being in a new place, with new people; it can be a lot. But acting like that won't get you anywhere, only place it will lead is being stressed out over nothing." He rubbed my shoulder, "Next time I need you to tell Sammy or me if you ever feel bad. If you don't there will be consequences."

My eyes widened at that. Daddy saw and continued to calm me down, "Gracie we only want what's best for you. We don't know how to help unless you tell us. Too much stress and anxiety can lead to panic attacks—which is just what you had. A lot of people get them, especially people who have been through traumatic experiences. But they're not good, and we need to know if you EVER feel bad immediately. Do you understand?" he became very serious, and I knew this was important.

"Yes Daddy." I muttered, rubbing the leftover snot on his shirt. Dean chuckled but didn't say anything except to continue rubbing my back.

Daddy gave me a sad smile, "Alright, why don't you get changed then? Then maybe we can watch movies today! How does that sound?" he patted my bottom and I slid off of him. I scampered away, feeling a little better and excited to cuddle with Daddy and Uncle Dean. I was oblivious to their concerned look, too focused and thinking of a way to let me pick the movie.

* * *

 **DEAN'S POV**

It wasn't brother's intuition noticing the tired look on Sam's face. The instant Grace left the room he immediately dropped like a flower lacking sunlight. The bags under his eyes became more apparent, his skin lacking that healthy tan we both had. He rubbed his eyes groaning.

"Dean…what are we going to do? I didn't realize she was this traumatized! How are we going to help her? We're not physiologists!"

I leaned back on my haunches, still low to the ground where Sam sat. "Well, there really isn't much to do except to make sure she knows how to tell us her feelings."

My brother sighed, looking defeated. "I just want to take the hurt away from her. I want to kill the Shapeshifter who did this to her." Usually my brother was as sensitive as a girl, always dealing with the mushy stuff. But in that moment my brother did look ready to kill.

I padded his shoulder, "Me too man. On both things. Maybe when Cas comes to visit he can, I don't know check her out? With his weird mojo magic?"

"Huh." He bit his lips, thinking. "I didn't think of that. You think he can tell us what else is going on in her little head?"

I got up, "Sure it's worth a shot man."

"Daddy can we watch _My Little Pony: Escape from Candyland_!" Grace shouted from the other room. I groaned, not that shit again.

Before I could say anything, Sammy already beat me to it. "Of course sweetie whatever you want." He called back.

I gave my brother a look, "Seriously man? I had to endure that shit when you were gone? Can't we watch Die Hard instead…or even research for that case more?" I plopped on the couch, grumbling and popped open a beer.

Sam gave me bitch face number three, "She shouldn't watch that stuff Dean. Besides she'll conk out before the movie is even over. Then we can research and get this case together before we go out. She can sleep on the couch, and we'll keep an eye on her." He gathered all the washcloths and put them in the sink.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well look at you, sneaky bastard. You already thinking like a Dad." Laughing and coughing a bit on the warm beer. As he was wringing out the wet clothes I admired my little brother for taking care of another human being. A little human to make matters harder. Usually I was the expert on kid cases, they just seemed to like me better then Sam. Maybe because he was so huge, it scared most of the little ones. But Gracie had really grown to love Sam…and I think Sam loved her even more then he could realize.

Having someone to protect and care for, defiantly fills a place in your heart. I had Sam to protect and it was filled. But I knew whenever he found a woman who ended up being killed, or not working out with him; I knew it tore him apart. My brother liked to save people, to keep them safe. With Gracie, his wish was granted. I already knew he would go to Hell and back to make sure that little girl was out of harm's way.

 _40 minutes later_

Sammy was right. Curled in between both of us was Gracie, fast asleep. Her head on my brother's lap and her feet squished underneath my thighs. Her pink mouth wide open, drooling slightly on Sam's short's. _My Little Pony: Escape from Candyland_ was running on quietly in the background.

"Told you." Sam whispered, brushing her hair back gently.

I took a swig of my beer, "You are a jack of all trades Sammy. Now let's wrap up the research, so we can go out on the hunt." I got up carefully, smiling to myself of how soft Sam had gotten with Grace around. Not that it was a bad thing…I just loved seeing him happier.

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

After making sure not to wake up Gracie, I got up slowly and put a quilt over her. She shifted a little and moaned. I stiffened, watching her and ready to wake her if it was a nightmare. However, she just turned around, falling back asleep.

Kissing her forehead, I left the room quietly to find Dean in the next room already pouring over books.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to my brother?" joking, I sat across from him and started opening a couple of books.

Dean looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Hey. I've been itching for a hunt man. If it means becoming a nerd like you to speed up the process, so be it." He snorted, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him but let it go. I felt bad, Dean loved hunting. I knew he loved Grace just as much as me, but I knew he missed it. I didn't miss it as much, Grace had kind of filled that hole for me.

After an hour later, Dean and I had gone through our many books about vampires. We researched the previous kills nearby and decided it must be a young pack of them. No vampire would leave that much evidence at nearly every crime scene.

Dean shut his book, "Well looks like were heading out tomorrow? Might as well gank this as soon as possible."

"Yeah but first, we need to call Cas so he can meet Grace dude. She will be freaked out if we just leave her alone with some guy she doesn't even know." I rubbed my face and looked over at Grace who was still asleep.

"Who do I need to meet?"

Dean and I both jumped. I grasped one of the books and Dean somehow had his gun on him. When we both realized it was Cas we both relaxed.

"Seriously man? I thought we talked about this popping out of nowhere crap?" Dean grunted, tossing his gun back on the table.

Cas ignored him and stared at Grace, "Why do you have a little human living with you now?" he then started making his way towards her, and both Dean and I looked at each other in panic.

I reached out to stop him, "Woah Cas, wait a minute. We can explain…" We then told him all about Grace, what happened to her and all about the Shapeshifter. His face grew troubled and he looked over at the small girl once again.

"Who would do that to such an innocent child."

Sighing I sat down, "Unfortunately not everyone is a good person…and this guy was a Shapeshifter. Anyway we have a question, we have a hunt ready to go and we need someone to watch Grace while were gone. Hopefully we're only going to be gone a day, but she's too young to be here by herself."

Cas straightened, looking more serious than usual. "I will do anything in my power to protect her."

Dean laughed and I smiled, "Good we know you will. We can wake her up and you can meet her. She's very shy, and still upset sometimes from being kidnapped."

Before I could a little moan came from Gracie and she sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around confused, and when she saw Cas her eyes widened. With a little gasp she struggled out of the blankets and stumbled my way.

"Daddy!" she cried out and I gathered her into my arms. Placing her on my lap, I smoothed her brown hair out of her face.

"Hey sweetie, this is our very good friend Cas. Remember what Uncle Dean and I talked about to you last week?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded, glancing back at Cas before hiding herself in my hair. Last week I told Grace about…our hunting.

 _"Gracie, come in the kitchen please." I called out to her._

 _She came running in smiling, her little light up sneakers bouncing with red and yellow lights. Once she saw my face though, her smiled disappeared._

 _"What's wrong Daddy?"_

 _I quickly smiled at her. I was so stressed about this conversation that it was starting to show. I didn't want to scare Gracie though, so I covered my stress._

 _"Sweetie, remember when Dean and I saved you from that very bad man?"_

 _She nodded her head, still looking confused._

 _I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands. I still a bit taller over her tiny stature. "Well my brother and I do a lot of that. Saving people. The bad man who took you…was a monster. We call him a Shapeshifter. There are a lot of other supernatural things out there. Dean and I hunt them, and save people from getting hurt by them." I paused, trying not to overload her._

 _She didn't say anything, but didn't look upset so I kept going._

 _"Sometime soon Dean and I will start hunting again. Just a little bit. But you are our main priority…my main priority. We want to keep you safe, and that means no hunting for you. When your older you can help research, but for now you can be focusing on getting better and playing like any other kid ok?"_

 _Her eyes glistened and she smiled, "Ok Daddy, I trust you." She then wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and at first I was surprised. But then melted into her, squeezing her as tight as I could. Nothing would get this little girl._

It went well, I remembered. She trusted Dean and I so much. So now we would have to tell her about Cas because knowing Cas…he would do something strange and she might be scared of him.

"Cas here, is an Angel. He's going to be looking after you tomorrow for the whole day." I said slowly, prepared for a meltdown. We haven't left Grace since we found her. I had no clue how she would react to being left in the care of some guy she didn't know.

Her breath quickened and her doe like eyes got even bigger if that was possible, "Why are you leaving?"

Rubbing her sides to calm her down I answered, "Well Dean and I found a hunt nearby. It will be quick but you can't come with us because it's too dangerous for you."

She looked at Cas again, a little calmed down. "Is he my…guardian angel?"

Her question made Dean laugh who had been hiding in the corner. He refused to tell Gracie anything about this stuff, he said it would "break his heart" if she cried because he said something wrong.

"Uh kind of? He can do a lot of cool things, but mostly he's ready to keep you safe and occupied while we're gone." I explained, watching her reaction. This was a lot for a six-year-old, however Grace wasn't your usual six-year-old. Hopefully she would take it in stride, like my hunting conversation with her.

"Ok!" she exclaimed, she jumped out of my arms and padded over to Cas. She looked up at him sweetly, "Do you wanna play tea party with me?" she tugged at his hand and both Dean and I could see Cas melt; if that was possible for an angel. He agreed somehow a little confused and she led him into my room.

After they left Dean and I both relaxed, my brother looked at me, "Well that went better then we expected. Man, she's a resilient kid bro."

I agreed but still something nagged me. Something was off. "Yeah…a little too accepting. But maybe she's used to weird things living with the Shapeshifter?" I questioned, tapping the wood table.

My brother shrugged, "Whatever man, start packing and stop wondering. We've got work to do." He smiled and slammed his empty beer on the table.

Yeah we do, I thought. I smirked quietly at his antics. Some things never change.


	9. Chapter 8: New Threat

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is shorter then normal for me. I've had writers block yet again...so I at least want to give you guys something instead of waiting to long for me! Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Grace... :)**

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

The rain was washing their tall figures away. I watched as Daddy and Uncle Dean gave me one last wave and got into the Impala and drove off. I pressed my hand into the cold window, leaving smudges Daddy would have to clean later. Thunder boomed loudly and I jumped, my heart still heavy with them leaving. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remember them saying goodbye.

 _"Alright Gracie, Dean and I will only be gone for a day. Promise to be good for Cas?"_

 _"Yes Daddy, I promise." I said sadly and squeezed him tighter. I didn't want them to go, even though I knew they needed to fight the bad monsters. His large hands rubbed my back, and I pulled back blinking away tears._

 _"Hey." He said softly, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape. "I promise we will be back. I would never leave you sweetie, remember that."_

My chest tightened at the memory.

Cas was really nice, but what if the brothers got hurt, or never came back? Daddy assured me over and over again they would be back, but my little mind couldn't stop thinking about it.

I smeared my tears away, and turned to look over at Cas. He was staring at me curiously and tilted his head.

"What's wrong little one?"

I looked down, "I miss them…" sniffling, I padded over to Cas and leaned onto his trench coat. I felt a hand on my head as he said, "I know. They will be back soon, the Winchesters are very fearless and know what they're doing."

We stood for a moment in silence, listening to the rain patter on the roof. Cas was strange, but I liked being with him. He's presence was comforting and soon my tears were gone.

He looked down at me, "Now Sam says you need to eat something…are you hungry little one?" he looked out of his element. I don't know if Angels spent time with kids like me, but I guess this was a good thing since I wasn't hungry and I knew Cas wouldn't make me eat.

"Not really…can we watch _My Little Pony_ instead?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I tugged at his hand, "Pleaseeeee Cas?" whining when he wasn't moving.

He looked very conflicted, "Well, if you not hungry now then yes we can watch a show. But later you need to eat, Sam told me how malnourished you are. Children need nutrients and protein to grow."

I scrunched my nose, "What's mal-malnourished?" stuttering on the big word.

"It means you haven't been fed properly, and you weigh less then you should." He answered, still looking serious.

I fiddled with the long coat on Cas, "Oh…" I didn't like talking about serious things. Especially if it was related back to my time with the Shapeshifter. Being there, I didn't know it was bad to not eat a lot, or sleep without a bed in your own fifth. My tummy didn't feel so good thinking about it so I walked over to the TV and turned it on. Shortly Cas joined me, watching with me and asking all sorts of questions.

We watched TV all day, and soon day became night. After watching a marathon of _My Little Pony_ , we switched it to _Star Wars._ I've never seen it, but Cas said it was very good. It had a lot of action, but it was still pretty interesting.

I jumped when the phone rang, heart beating I raced to the phone and picked it up. I didn't even bother to see who it was, because I knew it was Daddy.

"Daddy!" I cried happily into the phone, I was so happy he was okay.

" _Hey there peanut!"_ his voice was a bit static-y, so I leaned into the phone more to hear him.

"Daddy, did you and Uncle Dean get the monsters?" I asked, noticing that Cas had gotten up to see who was calling.

There was a brief pause, " _Almost, we're going to them now and should be back tomorrow morning._ _What have you and Cas been up to?_ "

I ignored his question, "But-but, you aren't coming home tonight?" I whimpered, clutching the phone. "Who's going to tuck me in….?" my heart thumped and tightened at the thought of Sam and Dean not being home tonight.

 _"I'm sorry sweetie, I know I told you we would be back tonight. Cas can tuck you in, it's going to alright."_ Daddy sounded sad, I didn't mean to make Daddy sad. I couldn't help it though, I stuck my thumb in my mouth, feelings of anxiety creeping up on me like an old friend. Cas noticed my sudden behavior and motioned to let him talk to him. I passed over the phone and walked over to the coach; sinking in and lying motionless. My legs curled into myself and I laid there passively waiting to talk to Daddy again.

They talked for a long time before Cas handed me back the phone. I slipped my thumb out of my mouth and held the phone.

 _"Gracie, Cas says you haven't eaten anything yet today is that true?"_ Daddy asked sternly. I gulped, and squirmed on the coach as if he was here in the room. I looked at Cas, he must have ratted me out.

"Uh…no Daddy I'm not hungry."

I heard him sigh through the phone, the sound of ACDC murmuring in the background. They must be in the impala.

 _"Sweetie, you need to eat something before I come home. You promised you wouldn't be a trouble for Cas."_

I winced, "My tummy hurt's again though…I don't wanna Daddy!" I cried, my breath hitching.

 _"Another tummy-ache?"_

I buried my face in the couch, away from Cas. "Yeah…" mumbling into the phone, tears streaming down my face now. For the past couple of weeks, I've been having horrible tummy aches. Daddy thinks its stress, and adjusting to new eating habits. Uncle Dean thinks it's because I apparently still don't eat enough. Whatever it is, it's been not fun and leaves me miserable for hours.

 _"Ok peanut, hang in there until we get back. For now, try to eat something, and lay down."_ I could hear Dean in the background, but Daddy was hushing him.

Chin wobbling, I muttered, "Ok Daddy."

 _"Good girl, now pass the phone to Cas. I love you sweetie, we'll be home soon don't worry."_

I sniffled and passed the phone back to Cas. I curled into myself, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I whimpered as another burst of pain went through my tummy. Earlier it wasn't so bad but now it was beyond horrible. It was slightly different than what I've been feeling these past weeks and it scared me.

Cas and Daddy talked for some more before he hung up. He looked over at me and placed a hand on my forehead. I leaned into his warm hand sighing, wishing Daddy was back.

Castiel smiled, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry little one, he will be here shortly."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, my little heart jumped hoping it was Daddy and Dean.

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

I hung up, feeling defeated and frustrated. I knew I shouldn't have left her so soon. She was still getting used to everything, to Dean to even myself. She needed that stability. I just took it away from her.

Dean could sense the tension and he looked over at me, the passing lights making stripes on his face. "Hey don't beat yourself over this. She'll be fine, it's just another stomach ache. She needs to learn how to be away from you."

I slid down in my seat, hand massaging the bridge of my nose. "Yeah but she hasn't eaten anything all day Dean! You know how important it is for her to be on this diet, all things considered. She's never been not feeling good without me or you there either…"

Dean turned down the music, "I know it is, we can deal with it after we gank those vamps. We're not going all the way up there, for you to turn into Mother hen and want to go back."

Scoffing I leaned my arm against the window and looked away, "I'm not being a Mother hen…"

"Yeah alright man, look maybe if we finish early we can make a turn and burn and head back. Make it before sunrise."

I smiled over at him. Even though sometimes he doesn't like to admit it, I know how much he also worries about Grace. "Thanks man."

Dean pulled into an abandon yard, an old house leaning slightly to one side. The tall grass brushed against Baby, and it seemed peaceful. Except the fact that 5 or more vampires were in that house.

We both got out, creeping to the rickety house. Dean looked over at me, holding out his hands and we stood quietly listening. After several moments he nodded and we continued to creep to the house. I crouched beneath one of the windows, and peered through. Dean was at my side, gun in hand; ready to shoot if needed.

Inside it was dark, the only light shining on a bulletin board. Strange I thought, so I looked closer to see pictures all over it. There were no vamps in sight though.

"What's wrong?" Dean whispered.

"There's…no one inside. I can't really see good enough though, let's get inside." I muttered, dusting my knees and standing up.

Dean didn't take any time to pause, instead bringing his elbow to the glass in the quick motion of someone who's done this many times before. The glass shattered, my brother swept the remaining debrief with his sleeve and stepped inside. I followed, turning on my flashlight on instantly.

There was must hanging in the air, old and dewy. It was the smell of an old house that never had any love; like most of the abandoned houses we would stop by at. There was also no sign of vampires, and the only thing interesting in the room was a large bulletin board with pictures sweeping across.

Dean walked over, "What the hell…"

I shinned my flashlight at it, and a wave of dread washed over me. There were numerous pictures, and most of them included the little girl we left at home.

Grace.

 **DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH...didn't see that one coming did you? Leave a comment to guess what will happen next!**

 **Thanks for always reading :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Vampires Suck!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a bit to write this one! LIFE gets in the way! It looks like I'll be posting once a week now though so you guys can get quality chapters! Also Thanks to Melanie21370 for being my first review! I'm so happy you love my story about Grace! It means a lot :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Gracie :P**

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

 _Ring-Ringggggg, Ring-Ringggg. Hello this is the Winchesters, we're not here to take your message now so please leave a message after the beep._

"Ugh!" I grunted, ending the call. I've called at least ten times, and still no answer. Threading my fingers through my hair, I groaned internally not wanting to think if Grace was in danger.

I picked up one of the photos I took from the vamps house, it was of Grace and she looked to be two years old. Her big brown eyes looked up at the camera shyly, her long brown hair thinner and lank.

"Why do they have so many pictures of Grace?" I asked Dean, who looked equally as frustrated. We were back on the road, and Dean was speeding back. For once I wasn't angry with him doing that, if I was behind the wheel my foot would be heavy on the gas pedal the whole way there.

His hands gripped the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white, "For the 30th time Sam, I don't know! I'm just as pissed and confused as you are."

I ignored my brothers snide remark, "Dean…what if this was a set up?"

He looked over at me quickly, the car's lights behind us illuminating his eyes. "What are you talking about Sammy?"

I shifted in my seat, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. "What if, this whole case…was a set up? We were saying it before, how it seemed way to easy and obvious. They didn't cover their tracks; they WANTED us to find them. And now they're not there, they have a ton of pictures of Grace who is only with Cas back at home."

Dean's eyes widened, and the car jerked slightly. "Are you saying that, a bunch of vamps tricked us to get Grace?"

"I-I think so? But why? Why do they want her?" I stuttered, and tried calling again. I was sent straight to voicemail.

"GOD DAMMIT." My nerves were shot, if something happened to Grace when we weren't there…I don't know how I'll ever forgive myself. I promised to protect her, and come back to her. My blood boiled at the thought of those vampires touching her, hurting her. I knew Cas would protect her with his life, but the knowing of not being in control killed me. The thought of her potentially getting hurt…especially when she's not feeling good, made me uneasy.

My only priority now, was to make sure Grace was safe. Nothing was getting in our way now.

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

Cas stiffened at the knocking of the door and my brow furred in confusion and pain. My tummy was still hurting, but maybe Daddy and Uncle Dean were back already?

"Cas…what's wrong?" I panted, sweat began to tumble down my face. I really wasn't feeling good now. I wanted Daddy.

Whimpering I curled my fist in Cas's trench coat. He seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and quickly swept me into his arms, I yelped and held on tightly.

"Hush little one, someone is here who shouldn't be." His gravelly voice told me. My heart raced and I turned my head into his shoulder, shaking. I was paralyzed with fear and I didn't notice Cas bringing me swiftly into the closet. He pried my fingers off of him and set me down on the ground. He looked at me more seriously than ever.

"Grace I need you to stay in here and be a brave little girl. I'm going to take care of what it is, but you need to be safe." He pulled me away from him and sat me down on the hard floor.

Sniffling I wiped my nose with my arm, "Ok, Cas I'll try."

He gave me a slight smile and kissed my forehead. Soon everything was dark as he shut the door. The only light shining through was the crack of the door. I curled into myself, the cramps in my tummy never ending. I put my hand to my mouth to withhold the whimpers as I silently waited to hear what was going on. The musty old closet seemed to be closing in on me though as more time seemed to pass in silence.

 _BANG_

Yelping I jumped and scurried into the very corner, burying myself into some old clothes. Tears began to stream down my face as I sobbed. Memories of being trapped with the Shapeshifter resurfaced and I couldn't breathe. Hot liquid began to run down my legs, and the stink of urine filled the closet. I couldn't find the time to became embarrassed that I had just wet myself like a baby, because I was so scared.

"AHHHHH" yelled Cas, my head jerked up. Cas was in trouble, and if I didn't do anything he might get hurt or worse! I tugged at my dress, my mind and heart torn on whether to stay where it was safe or to go help Cas. After another painful scream I scrambled up, slipping a bit on my own pee and found my way to the door. I pushed hard against it, coming to realize that he had locked it.

Using all the strength my gangly body had gained while staying here I slammed my body into the door.

I bounced right back and hit the ground hard.

Groaning I struggled to get up, my whole body covered in sweat and urine now. Shaking I ran at the door, and this time I knocked it hard enough to open and I fell hard again onto the wood floor.

I laid on the ground as still as possible, breathes shallow. After only hearing more painful screams from Cas I got myself up, groaning from the pain of my own body. I ran as fast as I could to the sounds of the screams and grunts, slipping on the shiny floor.

I skidded to a stop to see a lanky man leaning over Cas, hand to his throat and blood everywhere. My heart stuttered and at first I just stood there, in shock watching the strange man torment Cas who was clearly struggling. His hand was hovering over a red painted symbol, but Cas was trying to stop him.

Angry clouded my eyes, my stomach in knots I ran forward and grabbed the man's shirts, "HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM, GO AWAY!" shouting while twisting and grasping the man's shirt tails. It was basically like a small kitten trying to get the attention of a panther.

The panther turned and smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile.

Shiny fangs soaked with blood peaked through and I gasped, dropping his shirt. I took a step back but made myself tall as I could, "G-get away from my friend." I stuttered. Crap I didn't sound as imitating as I wanted to.

"Well, this is where you've been hiding her huh?" his mouth curved, surrounded by crusty blood. I gulped and nervously grasped my hands.

"What a pretty little girl you are. And brave too, didn't see that coming." He proceeded to choke Cas as he talked to me. "Now I see why Shawn kept you hidden all to himself, the dumb Shapeshifter. Should have taken advantage of what he had."

I didn't know what he was talking about, except that Shawn had to be the monster who kept me all those years. I shivered and clutched myself, unsure what to do now. I thought I could scare him off, save Cas! That looked dim.

The man laughed at my hesitance, "Don't worry sweetie, after I get rid of this Angel we can have some fun." He then raised his hand and I flinched, thinking he was going to hit Cas. Instead he hit the strange symbols and all of a sudden the room filled with white light.

I gasped and covered my eyes, wincing of how bright it was. When it died down I looked to see Cas gone! I looked at the monster who continued to smirk at me.

It was just me and him.

I realized how in danger I was. How no one would come and save me. How Daddy and Uncle Dean were miles away, and Cas was God knows where.

It was only the kitten and the panther.

We locked eyes, and I didn't move a muscle. As soon as the panther pounced I turned and ran as fast as I could.

However, I smacked into something solid before I could go anywhere. I cried out and fell onto the floor. When I looked up, it was another strange man. He smiled almost identically to the other man. Not because they were brothers though.

He had fangs too.

I screamed as loudly as I could. That didn't last long however because the man I bumped into roughly picked me up and shook me hard.

"Hey little brat shut up, before one of us has to shut you up." He growled, hands tightening around my arms. His nails dug into me and I winced, feeling the bruises already setting in.

The other one stepped closer and stroked my hair from behind, "Fang, calm down. You know when are victims are scared they don't taste as good! And since she's not as plump as we want her, we gotta take what he get man." He tilted my head to the side, letting my hair fall to one side of my neck.

The one named Fang scrunched his face, "Well I smell the piss man, she's already scared shitless."

The other one waved his hand in dismay and started to stroke my bare neck. I stood there frozen, quivering.

"That's okay…I kinda like it that way." And suddenly his mouth was breathing on my neck, his fangs pierced my neck and I let out a moan.

I started to slump, but Fang held me up as the other one drunk from me. It was the strangest experience I've ever had. It was painful in the beginning, then numbing towards the end. I tried to struggle but my movements became sluggish. Time moved slowly and I wished it would end.

All of a sudden it was over and real time smacked me in the face. I gasped and fell on the ground, breathing hard. Blood continued to stream down my neck. The monsters were talking but everything seemed to blur. Like being under water too long. Don't ask how I know that, because the Shapeshifter did horrible things to me.

Then there was a loud bang, but it was muffled under the roaring in my ears. I slumped slowly, my body becoming cold and slick with sweat. The ground was soft and pillow like, I tried to keep my eyes open, but they had a mind of their own.

As they started to close I saw two other shapes, blurred and fast moving. There were yells and screams and was chaos. But right now I was in serenity. Peaceful. Calm. Time was motionless as I blacked out.

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

I had a bad feeling from the moment we drove up to the bunker.

With Dean's driving, it took us half the time it would have to get back. Usually I would be more cautious, but with Grace in possible trouble…it was the last of my worries. Strangely there were no cars parked nearby, but the vampires could have walked or ran to get here.

The moon shone brightly through the clouds, illuminating the path. We walked briskly to the door, guns at the ready. I glanced at Dean and waited for the okay to go in.

After a moment he lifted his hand in a waving motion, I crept forward as he opened the door. At first I heard only silence, the lights were on and nothing seemed amiss. Until we both heard an ear splitting scream.

A scream that sounded just like Grace.

I didn't wait for Dean's signal, I booked it. I ran to the sound of the screaming; heart pounding. I was so sure Gracie would be safe here, I was horribly mistaken. I was praying to God, to Chuck that nothing had happened to her.

I found her in the living room, Cas was nowhere to be seen and there were two strange men in the room with her. They were arguing and ignoring Grace. Who was on the floor, unconscious.

"HEY!" I shouted and pointed my gun at one of them and didn't hesitate. I knew they were monsters.

The one I shot hit the ground and his partner hissed at me. He lurched to grab me, but Dean shot him in the leg. He screamed but was quickly shut up by Dean knocking him out with the butt of his gun. I wasn't paying much attention though; blood was roaring in my ears as I made my way over to Gracie.

She was still lying there, paler than usual. Her breathes seemed too shallow and sweat began to accumulate on her brow.

"Gracie, peanut? Can you hear me?" I shook her shoulder, and got more worried when I got no response. I heard Dean behind me grunting to lift the vampire and knew I should go over to help him but I couldn't. I was torn to stay with Grace and help my brother.

It was like Dean could read my mind, "Sammy, I'm going to lock this vamp up in the dungeon. I'll be quick, stay with Grace and try to wake her up." I let out a breath of relief and focused my attention back to Grace.

When I went back to shake her shoulder I noticed red on her neck. Carefully I touched her small neck and realized she was bleeding!

"Shit." I muttered, pulling off my flannel and pressing carefully to her wound. As I was leaning down, trying to find out what was wrong a putrid smell wavered into my nose.

 _What is that smell?_

I leaned in closer and it dawned on me that it was urine. Dread filled me, how could anyone make a child so scared she would pee herself? I stroked her hair, deeply concerned for the little girl at my knees.

"D'dy?"


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue

**GUYS, after the last chapter I felt so inspired, I got the next chapter up early and longer! Thanks to** **Melanie21370 and sjwmaw for commenting and leaving your thoughts! So glad you guys like my** **story, and others do too!**

 **I know Grace is 6, but in reality she's much younger form not getting the love and attention she deserved in the past. So if I write her to act younger thats why.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own GRACEEEee, not Sam or Dean...so sad :( hahaha**

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

I awoke to the feeling of someone stroking my hair, at first I thought it was one of the scary men and I tensed. I relaxed after I remembered how familiar the hand felt against my head. Big and warm, like Daddy's. I opened my eyes sluggishly, to see Daddy leaning down looking worried.

"D'dy?" I mumbled, coughing a bit afterwards. Ow, my throat really hurt! I tried to get up but felt woozy and swayed.

Daddy panicked and pushed me back down, "No sweetie, don't get up right now. Everything is okay, Uncle Dean and I are here now." he continued to push on my neck with his shirt, I was confused as to why until I remembered the vampires.

How one of them bite me.

I flinched and whimpered, "No, no no no no their here! Daddy the monsters will come get us!" I started to cry, big fat tears rolling down my face.

Daddy pulled my shaking form against him, arms tightening around me enough not to hurt me. He rubbed circles on my back as I continued to break down. "Shhhhh, shhhh peanut the bad men are gone. We took care of it, your safe now. Your safe now." He kept repeating those last words to me as he rocked me, trying to sooth me.

After a long while my sobs quietened into sniffles, I nuzzled my head into his chest and sighed. I was so tired; I could have fell asleep it was so warm in Sam's embrace. I was going to, until I noticed a wet feeling in my underwear. I shifted, confused about the wetness. Embarrassment struck me as I remembered I had wet myself when I was in the closet.

"Daddy, I-I peed myself! I was so scared…" I confessed, my cheeks warming. He was really going to think I was a baby now. First the thumb sucking and now peeing myself? I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at him.

Daddy looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. So he wasn't mad at me? "I know hon, it's okay. It happens, don't worry." He rubbed my back, "I'm going to put a bandage on your neck and then we'll get you cleaned up ok?"

I nodded, still feeling humiliated.

Daddy left to go get the first aid kit, I was told to stay here. I didn't like that, but Daddy promised me he would be back in 2 minutes. So I laid down and looked up at the ceiling, squirming with un-comfort from the pain in my neck and the cold wet feeling in my undies. I shivered, feeling completely helpless that I couldn't really do anything. I slipped my thumb in my mouth, sucking it to make me feel better.

It felt like years, but Daddy rushed back as he promised. He sighed when he saw I was sucking my thumb but didn't stop me. Usually Uncle Dean or Daddy tried to correct it, but if I was upset they would lay off. But I knew it wouldn't last for long. He told me to stay still as he cleaned my neck, and put a large ugly white bandage on it. It was stiff and itchy and I didn't like it.

I tried scratching underneath when he was done, "Daddy its itchy, I don't like it."

He pulled my hand away gently, "Grace don't itch it, you're lucky you don't need stitches. It's so you can heal without infection."

"In-fection?"

He smiled slightly and rubbed my belly, "Yes baby girl, it means you could get really sick if germs and dirt get inside your cut."

"Ohhhh." Mumbling around my thumb. I didn't want to get sick, even though I knew Daddy and Uncle Dean would take care of me. Which I loved.

"Anything else hurting Gracie? Did those men hurt you anywhere else?" he asked with concern.

I shook my head, but Daddy started checking me out anyways. Bending my limbs, checking my eyes and head. He noticed the bruises on my arms and told me he would put some cream on them after a bath.

Just as he was picking me up, I noticed Uncle Dean was nowhere to be seen. "Daddy, where's Uncle Dean? And will Cas be okay? He disappeared when he was fighting the bad monsters."

He shifted me so I was on his hip, one hand underneath my bum. He didn't seem fazed by my wet bottom, which I was thankful for. "He's taking care of some things, but he'll be back shortly don't worry. As for Cas, we think he got cast out by the monsters with a certain spell. Don't worry he should be back soon, and if he isn't we'll look for him. Right now were going to worry about you though, okay?"

He brought me into the bathroom and turned on the tub. As it was filling with water he set me down and helped me get undressed. It wasn't like I couldn't do it, but I was still shaky from the turn of events and woozy from the blood loss.

My dress was easy to get off, my underwear…not so much. It was soaked with my pee, and stuck to me like a second skin. I wrinkled my nose, my face turning red. A few tears escaped my eyes and my chin wobbled. Great, I can't control my bladder or my emotions.

"Hey, hey now." Daddy hushed me and held my chin, making him look at me. "This wasn't your fault, you were scared. We'll get you nice and clean, alright?"

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. I felt a little better that Daddy was so understanding, but I didn't want to be a little baby with him cleaning after me all the time. I had to be a big girl from now on, I thought.

Daddy gently pulled my soiled undies down, not looking and giving me as much privacy as he could in the moment. He threw the disgusting piece of cloth in the corner and scooped me up and into the now warm and bubbly water.

He gave me my rubber ducky as he washed me, trying to avoid the itchy bandage. I played with the ducky, feeling better. I also noticed my tummy didn't hurt as much anymore either! Smiling I splashed the ducky into the water giggling.

"Silly girl!" Daddy cooed at me, ducking out of the way of the water. I grinned, bath time with Daddy always made me happy. Especially getting the yucky pee off of me, and having Daddy here and paying attention to me made my heart warm.

Soon my fingers were starting to wrinkle and Daddy said that meant bath time was over. If I stayed in any longer, I would be a raisin! Daddy sure was silly.

He helped me out and dried me off with my favorite fluffy towel. I giggled when he tried tickling me and tried to get away. I almost slipped on the wet ground, but Daddy scooped me up.

"Careful sweetie! Guess we shouldn't be playing in a wet bathroom, hmm?" he carried me into my room, bright lavender wall greeted us. I could finally sleep in my room again, the smell of fresh paint almost gone!

Daddy let me pick out some jammies, and I picked out my Cinderella bottoms and nightshirt. I also had clean undies now too! I yawned and rubbed my eyes, exhausted from everything that had happened tonight.

Daddy got out the cream for my bruises, and rubbed them gently. The cool cream luring me deeper into a sleep-like state. When he was done he pulled back the covers, "Come on peanut, time for bed. It's wayyyy past your bedtime, and you need to sleep to heal your cut."

I got into bed and snuggled into the cool sheets as Daddy kissed my forehead. My eyes slowly began to close as I heard Daddy whisper to me, "Love you Gracie."

* * *

 **DEAN'S POV**

"Tell me why you wanted her, you bastard!" I yelled, punching the blood soaked vampire. He grunted but didn't say anything. Goddammit.

It's been an hour since I've been down here with the vampire who attacked Grace. Since Sam killed the other one, we needed this one to integrate and figure out what was going on. So while he was upstairs taking care of Grace I'd figure I would get the story out of this guy.

Just as I was going to let another punch out, I heard Sam open the door and come in. I looked over to see him tired and worn out. That didn't stop him though.

He lunged at the guy, punching him hard and then held his neck. I'm not afraid of my little brother, but in that moment I was.

"WHY DO YOU WANT HER?" he shouted at the guy, tightening his grip on his neck. The vampire gasped and flailed for a couple minutes until I pulled Sam away.

The vampire gasped for air as he answered the question, "ALRIGHT! Alright, I'll tell you why." He coughed and continued, "My buddy and I started hearing rumors of some kid, that was like an energy source for our kind. So we tried looking for her, but realized Shawn had a hold on her…so we waited."

An energy source? Sam and I shared a look of confusion, because neither of us had heard of that before.

Growling I stepped up to get more out of him but he flinched, "I'll tell you more! Just don't hurt me! It's like she's a battery for us. We don't need as much blood or violence with her close. Even stalking you guys, I could feel it. She has the brightest glow I've ever seen!"

Sam stepped up and cocked the gun he was holding, "Why were you drinking from her then? If you don't need to "drink" with her around?"

The guy gulped, "Well, I don't know! We were just messing around, and it honestly made me feel way better than other humans I drink from."

I grabbed his hair and pulled it back, making him yelp in surprise, "So you think it's fun to mess around with a little girl?! What kind of sicko are you?" I put my knife to his throat, watching him squirm before I let him go. I was disgusted and felt so protective of Grace.

"Where are the rest of you?" Sam asked quietly, but I could tell he was still fuming.

The vampire hesitated, but finally spoke up. "They didn't come; they didn't believe us."

I pointed the knife at his chest lightly, "Well you better be telling the truth or I'll make this a lot more painful than it needs to be."

He squirmed until Sam spoke up, "Final question, where is our other friend? The Angel you were fighting with?"

I totally forgot to ask and felt a kind of bad. I was just so angry about them hurting Grace I wasn't thinking straight.

"I don't know man! I cast him out with some spell!"

I looked over at Sam, who looked at me. Well, guess we were done here then.

Sam pointed the gun at the monster who hurt our little girl, and shot.

* * *

 **GRACE'S POV**

 _I was in darkness._

 _Not just any darkness, I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't see anything. It was also hot and musty…almost claustrophobic._

 _"Comeeeeeee here little girllll hehehehehehehehe." An invisible voice pierced through the darkness._

 _I jumped and backed up, only to back into a hard wall. Crying out I spun around, feeling clothes around me. I was in a closet. Flashbacks from hiding in the closet today hit me and I started to breath quicker. No, no I don't want to be back here! I started slamming my little fists on the door, praying it would break down._

 _It didn't, instead the walls started to literally close in on me. Closing my eyes, I screamed._

 _A whoosh of air blew my brown hair in all directions and all was silence except one sound._

 _Whoosh…Whoosh…Whoosh…. . . . . ._

 _I opened my eyes, gasping. I was in the dark room again. The ceiling fan was still working, except this time it looked more crooked. The battered wings slowed to a stop, just like last time; almost like clockwork._

 _The hairs on the back of my neck rose when I heard his voice; for the second time._

 _"Come on, you thought I would go away Gracie?"_

 _I turned my head so fast I got whiplash. I rubbed my neck as I stared at the familiar man with the devilish grin._

 _"Wh-hat do you want?" I stuttered, nervously ringing my hands. His words from last time never left my head. How I'll have great power, and to not let the Winchesters squish it._

 _He smiled but stayed where he was, "Well sweetie at first I wanted Sam—the man you call Daddy—but now…I want you."_

 _Daddy? NO, he can't have him! Tears prickled my face slowly._

 _"NO, Don't take Daddy! Please!" I begged him, steadily crying now._

 _He seemed uncomfortable and stepped forward, patting my head, "There, there don't get upset. A long time ago he was of interest of me. But after he found YOU, well I've heard some rumors little girl."_

 _Flinching, I stumbled away from him. I built up the courage to ask him more, "What rumors?"_

 _The man crouched down and raised his eyebrows at me, "I don't want to tell you everything yet…however I've heard with you by my side we could be the most powerful on Earth."_

 _I didn't say anything, because I was still confused. I didn't want to be the most powerful, and I_

 _didn't want to be with his man. I wanted my Daddy._

 _He must of sensed my confusion, weirdly enough since I haven't said anything. "Ok how about this, you think about it. I'll be around watching you guys. But just want to show you, what WILL happen if you decide not to."_

 _Before I could speak or think I was thrown into a vision of some sort. It was dark and grimy, there were noises and shots coming from everywhere. I saw Uncle Dean and Daddy fighting monsters, but I couldn't move or do anything to help._

 _Then the worst thing happened._

 _Daddy was trapped between three vampires, they suddenly pinned him and cut open his neck; blood streamed and squirted. He screamed, "DEAN, GRACE!" before they dragged him away._

 _"DADDY!"_

 **UM WOAHHHH, so many things in this chapter! What do you think of Grace's "power"? Don't worry, it will be explained more in later chapters :) Comment/review what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Questions?

**I'm so sorry to everyone, I know I haven't posted in a while! I really hope to post more and get back into, for now here is a short chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Grace**

 **GRACE'S POV**

I sat up quickly, gasping and sweating so much it seemed to be pouring off of me. I rubbed my face, shakily. I was dreaming, it wasn't real; Daddy's alive.

But the man was real…so was he showing me the future? Showing me what would happen if I didn't join him? Daddy dying? The thought of Daddy dying, left me shaken. The blood pouring from his neck made me wince and when I moved to get up I felt a different kind of wetness…in my pants.

 _No, no, no not again!_

I sat still as I lifted the covers and peaked down my Cinderella pj bottoms. A large wet yellow stain was slowly spreading on my undies. A sob built in my throat when I let go of the blanket limply. Frustration and confusion ran through me, why was I peeing my pants all the time now? I wasn't a baby, but right now I felt like one sitting in my own pee, cold and confused.

I didn't want to tell Daddy or Uncle Dean I wet myself again, but right now I also didn't like the cold feeling spreading down my legs. Scared, I grabbed my blankie and slid off my bed. Pee dripped off on the floor and I moved quickly to Daddy's room, deciding to just tell him. No matter what I was thinking. Daddy would take care of me.

Light streamed through the windows, letting me know it was finally daytime as I pattered nervously to Daddy's door. I peeked through to see him fast asleep, one big arm thrown up over his head, snoring. Guilt ran through me for waking him up. But I couldn't keep it a secret, especially when Daddy was always there for me.

I would keep my nightmare a secret, or what it was about. For some reason some part of my still wanted to keep the man a secret from Daddy.

I ran up to his bed and shook his arm, "Daddyyyyy, Daddyyyyy."

He immediately woke up, jerking awake. He blinked blearily, yawning and looked at his clock. It read 7:00AM.

"What's wrong sweetie? You're up early!" He shifted into a sitting position and was about to swing me onto the bed with him when I stiffened.

He noticed me become still and was about to ask what was wrong when he sniffed the air. Guilt and shame coursed through me, he could most likely smell it.

I rubbed my eyes, tears coming back with a vengeance. "I-I had a bad dream Daddy and peed myself a-a-again! I'm sorry!" I started crying harder and felt Daddy pick me up fully and hug me, shushing me and rubbing my back. I melted into him, not worrying about sitting on his lap and getting pee on him.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh sweetie calm down. It's ok, Grace." He kissed my sweaty temple, smothering my lanky hair out of my face.

I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his familiar smell. It instantly calmed me, and I felt safe in Daddy's arms. After a few moments, he tucked a piece of hair behind my hair and talked to me softly.

"Alright, let's get you clean and then we'll talk about your nightmare ok?" he picked me up, hoisting me on his hip. I gripped his neck tightly and didn't answer him. I was already so embarrassed still, and didn't want to talk about my dream.

He brought me to his bathroom and wiped my sweaty face with a washcloth first. Instead of giving me another bath he told me he was just going to wipe me down. My cheeks turned red and I sighed, tummy turning over the fact that Daddy had to deal with this again.

He methodically plucked my pants and then undies down in one smooth motion. With the washcloth he quickly rubbed away any remaining pee, I held onto his shoulders for support still hiccupping from crying earlier. Daddy would occasionally shush me, or calm me down which helped a lot.

By the end he had me wipe my bum and put on a new pair of undies he had gotten. I slipped them on, feeling instantly relived by the cool cotton on my dry bottom.

He also gave me one of his shirts as a nightgown, so I took off my pj shirt. As I was lifting it above my head, my bare belly exposed Daddy reached in and tickled me.

"DADDY! Hahahaha" I laughed and squirmed away trying to suck in my tummy when he came in for more. I gasped and screeched when his wandering fingers found my belly again, dancing over the sensitive skin.

He smirked, "I didn't know you were ticklish peanut!"

"Yes you DID! Stoppppp Daddy!" I batted his hands away and finished tugging his shirt down. It fell past my knees, and drowned me. Daddy was really tall, so that's why it was so big on me.

He crouched down to me level, "Ok honey go wake Uncle Dean up while I go clean up your sheets." He stood and ruffled my hair, I ducked away laughing.

My bare feet padded fast against the wood floor, leaving me a bit cold. Daddy's silliness had made me feel a bit better, but my dream was still lurking in my head. If only I could find out more about it.

As I past their library, a thought struck in my head. It was small, and quick. At first I didn't even think of it.

I could find out.

I stopped and turned slowly to the closed door. The place Daddy and Uncle Dean told me I COULDN'T go into. My hand reached for the golden doorknob; it felt cold under my fingertips and I shivered. My heart was telling me no, Grace you can't disobey Daddy. But my mind was telling me yes.

All the questions building in my head about that strange man, the powers I have yet to discover, Daddy's….death? I needed to know.

I turned the doorknob.


	13. Chapter 12: A Part of Something

**Hey guys! feeling inspired pretty quickly! warning: some mentions of spanking, this isn't going to be a spanking fanfic, its mostly just would be used to put Grace back in line. Which depends on how mischievous she is haha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural...thought I wish I did :)**

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

After Gracie padded away from me, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Sometimes I thought I was doing a good job raising Grace, but then there were times like this…

I tossed the soiled sheets in the laundry, going through the motions because I was so familiar at it at this point.

Which wasn't a good thing.

She had just started to adjust, barely but it was a start. Then this happened; and it was like taking ten steps backward. Wetting the bed, nightmares, constant crying again. Anger flooded me and I gritted my teeth remembering how helpless she was when those Vampires attacked her. Pale and lifeless, so different from her giggly smile and bouncy step.

Thinking of the vamps made me remember what they had said…

 _"My buddy and I started hearing rumors of some kid, that was like an energy source for our kind…_ _It's like she's a battery for us. We don't need as much blood or violence with her close. Even stalking you guys, I could feel it. She has the brightest glow I've ever seen."_

What did he mean? Energy source? And the thing about her glow…does that mean all monsters could sense her? My heart wrenched at the thought of Gracie getting hurt again because of this ability she might have. I tried racking my brain for any information on the topic, the rumbling of the washing machine vibrating against my hands.

Nothing.

"Dammit!" hissing, I grabbed the wet towels and hung them up frustrated. I would have to do some research about it, maybe Dean and I could look into it whenever Grace was taking naps or more then less distracted. The thought of her getting into this, and becoming involved when she was still so young and innocent and didn't DESERVE this made me sick. Remembering my own childhood of lonely hotel rooms, endless research in stuffy libraries, and hunting monsters at such a young age myself was something I didn't want for Grace.

Making my way out of the bathroom, I made a decision.

In no way in HELL would Grace become a part of this.

 **GRACE POV**

* * *

I had to be a part of this.

My small fingers skimmed the numerous books, running across so many different kinds. I was amazed at first, there were so many books in this room. More than I've ever seen in my life!

The only time I got to read a book was when I stole the Shapeshifters books, most of the time I didn't really understand them. I could read, but not a lot and now that I was thinking about it I might not be able to find my answers here.

Especially if I can't read these huge books with such small writing, and NO pictures.

After a few moments I almost stopped until my eyes caught an old looking book with gold on it. For some reason my hand pulled it out and I set it on the long wooden table. Dust settled into the air and I fought back a sneeze. If Daddy and Uncle Dean found out I was in here I would be in big trouble, and I was terrified of being in trouble.

But I needed to find out, I needed to know so I could protect them.

Slowly and carefully I opened it, mostly afraid it would fall apart in my hands. However it opened gracefully, old yellow pages delicately lying flat. As if it was waiting for me. My eyes wandered across the pages, only a few words striking me as important.

 _"Energy Source"_

 _"Empath"_

 _"Lucifer"_

My brow crinkled, for some reason these words seemed important but I didn't know anything about them. Before I could turn the page though, I heard footsteps and my name being called. My head shot up, oh no I can't be caught!

Quickly, I shoved the book back into its bookshelf and before I could run out of the room or hide; Daddy was standing in the open doorway.

My face flushed and I looked down, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. How could I? How could I go behind their backs when they had given me so much? I gulped and looked down, hair swinging down and covering my beat red face. My sweaty hands clutched each other as I waited for him so say something, anything!

Daddy started walking towards me and I instantly flinched, squeezing my eyes shut. This was it, I thought I could be good but I can't and now I was getting it.

However, his footsteps stopped and he sighed. Big warm hands rested on top of my arms, and I gasped.

I waited a few moments and nothing seemed to happen. No hits, no slaps or punches.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Daddy crouched in front of me, almost at eye level if he wasn't already so tall.

He was frowning, but didn't look angry. He looked…. disappointed, and concerned. Why?

"Grace, didn't we talk about you not being allowed in here?" his big hazel eyes gazed into mine and I couldn't look away.

"Yes Daddy…I got lost and forgot this was the library." I fibbed for now. Later I would tell him the truth, but right now I couldn't tell him the truth.

He still was looking at me, and sighed, "Next time I find you in here without mine or Uncle Dean's permission there will be…repercussions."

My face scrunched in confusion, "Re-per-cussions?" I stuttered out the long word, not really understanding what Daddy meant.

Daddy looked conflicted and sat down, his long legs folding into each other. He gently dragged me into his lap and rocked me, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Grace you are my whole world now. I know you have been through some horrible things, but that doesn't excuse yourself sometimes for disobeying us. I want to protect you and that means there are rules to follow so you can be protected. If that means time-out, or even a spanking to get you to understand what you did was wrong then that might have to happen."

My breath quickened and I froze in his arms. So he was talking about punishing me? Sam or Dean haven't laid a forced hand on me since they've found me. Some might say they were coddling me, but I was basking in it. The idea of time-out or….spanking sounded cruel.

"I don't understand, what are those things? I'm so sorry Daddy! Please forgive me!" blubbering out words while tears started to pour down my face. This whole situation was so stressful and I wished I hadn't gone behind Daddy's back.

Daddy pulled me into his arms and hushed me, "Baby girl please don't cry. Those things aren't bad, but necessary sometimes. Time-out is after you've been bad and need to think about what you've done wrong. Usually you sit in a corner with no toys or TV for as long as I say for and then afterwards we talk about why I did that."

I sniffled and rubbed my tears away, "That doesn't sound so bad…what about the other thing you were talking about?"

Daddy padded my hair and bit his lip, whatever he was feeling he seemed very conflicted. Finally he started to explain, "Well peanut if you were to do something REALLY bad, like putting yourself in danger or other people then me or Uncle Dean would have to give you a spanking." Before I could ask what that was he put his hand on my bum, patting it gently, "Which means to hit your bottom as many times as I see fit, until the understanding of the situation goes through your mind."

I seemed much more aware of his large hand on my small butt, and I cringed of thinking how much that would hurt. My face at this point was crimson. It was weird to think of Daddy hitting me, but to me it wasn't the same thing as the Shapeshifter hitting me. Daddy was generally concerned about me, and wanted me to know that.

Daddy seemed to notice my embarrassment and laughed loudly, "Our Dad did the same thing to Dean and I, especially if were being a couple of idiots—which were most times. Our butts would be red and hurt for a day or so and then usually it was fine. It was just something to reinforce something serious that time-out or grounding couldn't do."

I wiggled my butt out of his hands, "Okay Daddy, I understand."

He looked at me and stifled a laugh, "Alright, that was just a warning Grace. Next time…" his hands wandered to my butt again and I gasped face flushing, embarrassed.

"Ok Daddy!" I jumped out of his arms and adjusted the giant t-shirt, making sure to cover my undies. I NEVER wanted Daddy or Uncle Dean to spank me…it sounded like it hurt, especially when they had such giant hands.

I would just have to be sneakier next time.


End file.
